


Team DEMI takeover

by seenalready



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia, RWBY
Genre: Comedy, Disguised Monsters, F/F, Gen, Monster hunters weapons, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2019-09-22 08:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 41,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seenalready/pseuds/seenalready
Summary: Four girls with mystery pasts appear at Beacon and will make themselves known while making new friends while their enemies hunt after them





	1. Ch1- Blending in

**Before I explain, NO this story is not about sexy grim and I'm only using Monster Girl Encyclopedia for my character's powers. Hold on because this will be a bumpy start. Also, this I'm jumping straight into this we'll be meeting our characters now.**

**Ch.1- Blending in**

* * *

"Remember sisters they may never know who we truly are." My twin sister Deandra tells us as we travel to our destination. We normally travel through portals, but our Mother decided to have us travel to this dimension for some reason.

"I don't really care as long I can find a husband." My sister Ersa says getting ready to exit. She the biggest and strongest of us in brute strength, but has the least amount of magic. She has a fair skin tone, standing at 5 feet, 9 inches. She's wearing a black vest with tan pants with our family watch attach to her belt with brown combat boots.

"Just keep it in your pants we won't have to worry." Medi, Ersa's twin retorts. In all actuality, we're all related to each other due to our parents being twins. Medi has a slightly darker skin tone than the rest of us, so some people might believe we're related since she also needs glasses. She's clocking in at 5 feet, 6 inches, she's wearing a dark cloak with the hood down with an orange vest underneath and cut-up gray pant.

"Issia." Deandra checks on me, "Don't worry I'm sure you'll be able to find a friend." I always had trouble making friends and always hung around Deandra.

"Hang on, we're about to reach the end." Through the portal, we stop in front of Beacon Academy, a school where people train to become hunters to fight the Grimm.

An airship drops in front of us, where a blonde-haired boy where runs to the nearest trash can to throw up followed by a bunch of other students. The two that seemed the most interesting are a blond and red-haired girl.

"The red-haired girl is about to blow herself up." I alert my sisters after seeing what's about to happen. The red-haired girl goes over to a white-haired girl waving something that causes the redhead to sneeze.

" **Chrono Break."** I snap my fingers causing time to stop just as the explosion is about to go off, Deandra craves a finger down to open a portal before sticking her hand through.

" **Compression."** Deandra shrinks the disaster that is about to be down into an orb that fits into her hand and pulls it back tossing it behind her while unfreezing time.

"Nice one catching that." My twin praises me before I walk over to them.

"Gesundheit. I'm Issia Holdback." I introduce myself to the girls as an explosion goes off behind me. The red-haired girl is an inch taller than me, but while she's beating me in height I'm beating her in bust size by a few cups.

"Um, I'm Ruby Rose, nice to meet you Issia. Was that your semblance that stopped us from blowing up?" Ruby introduces herself while wearing a red hood similar to the little red riding hood story mother once read to me. The rest of her ensemble includes a black long-sleeved dress with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, and around her skirt has a red trim. She also wears a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces, red trim around the top and red soles.

"Sorta, my twin sister moved the explosion away from you. She's the girl with a bang covering her left eye." I say to give Ruby some idea to who I'm talking about. Deandra has always been the one to stand out from us, she's wearing a cloak cover most of her top with just her red boots showing.

"Wow, you're twins!? I never would have guessed!?" The girl excitedly says while bouncing in place. I look around for the other girl but I guess she must have left.

"Hey I just had a great idea, why don't we be friends," Ruby asks, surprising me as I just started talking to her.

"Sure." I can't miss the chance of making a friend.

"Awesome… wait where's your weapon?" Ruby pulling out her weapon, a scythe of some form, "This is Crescent Rose, my weapon I designed myself." Crescent Rose switches to a sniper-like form.

"We don't keep our weapons on us." I explain before opening a portal to pull out my weapon, a bow (the monster hunter kind) with the quiver appearing on my back. It looks a bit too big for someone to reasonably weld but I can handle it just fine. It's made from a mix of metal and parts I lost where I was a child just like the rest of my sisters.

"Wow, did you make that?" Ruby ask me but I correct her that my mom made it before grabbing one my arrows from my quiver and dashing backward dragging my arrow across the ground, igniting the engines in the arrow as I pull it back.

"Hey, Sis!" I say calling Deandra's attention to me just as I release the arrow, Deandra summons her shield causing my arrow to shatter against it.

"W-Why did you attack your sister Issia?!" Ruby asked me thinking I went crazy.

"I just wanted to show you wyvern piercer." I explain in my usual cold tone, "If you're worried about my sister, why you think I called her? Don't worry about her, she was gonna block it. We better get inside now or we're gonna miss the ceremony." I say putting my bow away, heading inside with Ruby follows me and the guy who puked joining as well.

"Why is he so much weaker?" I question to myself once he gets close enough.

"Hello, ladies names Jaune Arc-" Before Jaune can finish Ersa grabs Jaune and puts him in a headlock without stopping.

"Let go, let go, uncle, uncle," Jaune says desperately, but not realizing that's the wrong thing to do.

"God damn your weak guess what, I'm training you now." Ersa says all without breaking stride. Once we reach the amphitheater, she chucks Jaune somewhere without a care in the world about his wellbeing. I break off from Ruby to sit with my sisters.

"Hey, Issia I saw you made a new friend already, and attacked me with a wyvern piercer so I would say you had a great first day." Deandra reviews what happened in the last few minutes.

"Yes, Ruby the one with the red cloak, she's quite the energetic one," I reply just as a man steps onto the stage. He looks like a middle-aged man with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes. He has a light complexion and sharp facial features. He's wearing shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a dark green, buttoned vest, and green shirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants with a cane on his hips, that's mister Ozpin as I've told and he runs the school.

"I'll keep this brief," Ozpin says while adjusting his glasses. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft an acquire new skills. And when you finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose; direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you… to take the first step."

That's all Ozpin tells us before leaving with another word with a blonde-haired woman taking his place, "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." After that everyone goes to switch into their sleepwear.

"That man was out of it," I say to sisters to see what they have to say.

"You're right on the money." Deandra responds, "Come on, let's get into our pj's."

**Ballroom**

As everyone is getting ready to go to sleep and in their sleeping bag, I find Ruby in a black tank top with a heart-shaped Beowulf design on the chest with the blond girl next to her.

"Issia!" Ruby calls me out as come over to her, I'm wearing a simple white dress and red slippers.

"Hello, again Ruby, who might this girl be?" I ask, pointing to the girl in question, she's wearing an orange tank top with a flame emblem on the front with black boy shorts.

"Issia I like for you to meet to Yang, my sister." Ruby introduces to Yang but she's too busy looking at the other guys along with Ersa.

"Looks like our sisters have something in common." I joke out seeing the similarities between our families.

"Hey Issia why do you want to become a huntress?" Ruby asks me but I don't have an answer.

"I-I don't know, I've never thought why I fight. Why do you want to be a huntress Ruby?" I ask her the same question.

"To become like the heroes I've read about in books," Ruby explains why she fights causing me to snicker.

"Quite a childish dream, but you have a dream. And that's much better than me." I retort, "It's getting late Ruby, rest up we have a lot ahead of us." I tell Ruby before moving back with my sisters as Deandra already asleep.

"Thanks for asking me to be your friend Ruby," I whisper to myself before going to sleep.

* * *

**Writer: And that's all I have, for now, thanks for reading. Let me explain at the end of every chapter some friends of mine will be breaking the power and abilities of our characters. Now explain something right now, all the Holdbacks have the power of space and time, but some are more proficient with space or time and there some start-up to using it so most of the time there be reaching for their weapon rather than their powers.**


	2. A different side

**Thanks to you everyone for reading my story since I know that any story that involves Monster girl encyclopedia will be a crazy story now I don't have everything planned outright but I sure it'll come to me one way or another.**

**Chapter cover- Asta and Izuku in the background telling Ruby to come on.**

**Ch.2- A different side**

* * *

"Hey sis, wake up." I feel my twin gently nudging me awake, I open my eyes to Deandra still in her pj's. A few students are awake already like a girl who has way too much energy this early in the morning and the poor guy she's forcing awake. The girl has short, orange hair, her current attire consist of a collared black vest, a sleeveless white top, and a pink skirt.

"Did that girl eat a whole bag of sugar before going to bed?" Ersa comments on the girl's limitless energy.

"I don't know, but we better get ready for initiation today," Medi says while rolling up her sleeping bag with the rest of us following shortly after. We switch back to our fighting clothes before brushing our teeth during which we bump into the girl and guy again piecing together their conservations leads me to find out that the boy is named Ren and the girl, Nora.

We head to the cafeteria to get breakfast and after that, I see the girl that everyone been talking about Pyrrha Nikos, I think. They say she's a celebrity but she looks a normal girl to me and Jaune is on the same wavelength as me, it feels like me and Jaune come from the same background. I need to talk to him after initiation is over if he makes it that is.

**Later**

We're waiting for Ozpin to fill us in on what is about to happen.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest," Ozpin explains.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of will be given teammates. Today," Glynda explains to them.

"What, hooh," Ruby mutters, not liking the new information.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well," Ozpin continues as me and Deandra look at each other while Ersa and Medi do the same thing.

"Oh no," Ruby mutters, feeling even more worried.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years," Ozpin concludes

"WHAT?!" Ruby yells as her hopes are literally shattered in an instant.

"See, I told you," Nora says to Ren, proving herself right about the teams.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die," Ozpin instructs the students.

"Heh-heh," Jaune gulps.

"Worst principal EVER," Medi mutters out.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of the initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned item the end of the path, containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin says.

"Yeah, um, sir-," Jaune begins.

"Good. Now, take your positions," Ozpin says, completely ignoring Jaune.

Everyone gets into a different stance, ready for what comes next. Well, everyone except for Jaune.

"Uh, sir. I got a…I got a question," Jaune tries to get Ozpin's attention while Weiss is suddenly launched into the air from a stone pad that everyone else is standing on.

"So, this landing strategy thing, what is it? You're like, dropping us off somewhere?" Jaune asks as more students get launched into the

"No. You will be falling," Ozpin answers as one student goes flying followed by Medi and then Ersa.

"Oh, I see. So, did you like hand out parachutes for us?" Jaune asks again as Nora goes next.

"No. You will be using your own landing strategy," Ozpin answers as another student goes up, followed by me. I then hear Jaune go flying by me, I can tell it's Jaune just by the pathetic screams alone.

I bring out my bow causing me to drop very quickly, I shoot an arrow with a rope attached to it at a nearby tree, and spin around it until I reach the ground floor. Looking to see who else I'll be partnered with, I see Ruby firing her scythe to slow herself down before hooking the blade to a branch falling in front of me.

"Hello, Ruby," I say as our eyes meet meaning we're teammates now.

"Issia! I'm so glad that we're teammates now." Ruby hugs me out of joy and hugs her back before breaking away.

"Ozpin told us our goal is that way." I say pointing to our destination, "Meaning we'll be bound to meet up with the others, let's go Ruby." I say before running to the temple with Ruby following close behind.

**Meanwhile**

Medi summons her weapon, a steel tower shield as tall as herself and holds it out in front of her before crashing through the trees until she reaches the ground.

"Not a pretty landing but it's the best I could up with on the spot." Medi grades herself about how she before a Grimm attacks her. The Grimm is what they call a Beowulf, a black bipedal creature resembling a muscular wolf with a bone-like mask painted with red markings along with its bones spiking out from their arms, back and knees.

"Not in the mood furball," Medi says while easily holding the Beowulf back. After a second Medi swings her arm around making the Grimm fall down and standing before it with her shield raised, "Tell your comrades what just happened." Medi tells the Grimm before proceeding to crush Beowulf's skull like it's paper nothing. Medi picks up her shield and listens to her surrounding.

**Elsewhere**

Ersa landed and is making her way straight to the goal by using her weapon, a greatsword to cut anything that gets in her way. The best way to describe it would be a massive blade attached to an equally big handle, it looks too large and heavy for anyone to lift, yet Ersa has absolute control over using just one hand.

A few Grimm try to attack Ersa but she cuts through them like paper never even stopping or even noticing them.

"Don't leave me waiting, girls," Ersa says to no one with a smile on her face.

* * *

**Writer- And that's all we have for now. I hope you enjoyed and every chapter will have a chapter cover, they foreshadow or anything in between. For now, later's!**


	3. meeting up

**Before we start, I just want to say thanks for reading.**

**Chapter cover- Deandra and Medi break-dancing.**

**Ch.3- Meeting up**

* * *

"Everyone is making great progress," Deandra says to herself while at the top of the temple and staring at her watch. It has some scratches and dents on it, showing it's been through some things.

Deandra starts whistling a little tune her mother sang to her.

**Issia**

As we're walking to the temple, I pick the song our mother used to sing. It makes me stop and brings me back to my childhood, the days of Mom and Dad reading me and Deandra bedtime stories or being there when we had a nightmare.

"Issia. Is something wrong?" Ruby returns me back from the memory of my childhood.

"Ruby, did your mother even read bedtime stories to you?" I ask out of the blue.

"Yeah, my-" Ruby cuts herself off upon hearing something, "Issia, I think we're being surrounded."

I knew it couldn't be this simple, out of the brush comes some Beowulves. One tries to cut us down, I jump back while Ruby runs off to deal the others. I wait for the Beowulf to get as close as possible, at the last second, I pull my gun a Silver revolver with a wooden stock, in the Grimm's mouth and pull the trigger. The cylinder glows with Red energy supercharging the bullet and allowing it to blow the head off one Beowulf and punching through another three.

Ruby is her speed and her scythe to cut the Grimm. She's moving so fast that she turns into a red trail being followed Rose petals, it's really pretty to see it.

"Issia, watch out!" Ruby shouts I look behind me to see a Beowulf about to attack me. I grab an arrow from my quiver and stab the Grimm in the neck, seeing it still fight, I pull out the arrow and grab the Beowulf's leg, throwing it at Ruby, who slices it in half.

"Nice one Ruby." I'm glad Ruby was able to follow up. After Ruby kills the last Grimm, I take a breath.

"These Grimm are much lighter than they look," I comment after that tossing the Grimm, I thought they would weigh at least one hundred pounds at minimum, but it's more like they ten.

"Wow, Issia you're a really good fighter." Ruby compliments on my fighting.

"Thanks, I've been training all my life. But we should make haste the temple." I remind Ruby of our objective to which she grabs me and runs for the temple.

**Medi**

As I make for the temple, I hear someone fighting. I peek out to see the boy from this morning fighting two giant snakes, one is Black, the other is White. I jump on top the white one and pull out my carving dagger out from its case on my side and start stabbing at the snack's eyes so the boy only has to fight one of the snakes.

"What are you doing?" The guy asks in a calm tone even through two giant snakes are trying to eat him.

"I got this one, you deal with the other!" I reply as the snake tries to knock me off, this nothing new and the snake is moving like any monster would do trying to get someone off it. During its struggle, it moves violently to shake me off but I hang on tight until it tires itself out, after which I stab like crazy, rinse and repeat.

After I weaken it enough, I summon my weapon and fire until I'm empty before finishing with Wyvern Fire. I hold the trigger down causing blue flames to spew out the tip of the lance after a second of charging, I'm blasted off the snake and sent flying by the force of my own attack as I fly thrust my lance into the ground stopping me on the spot. I look back at the Grimm and see it's without its head after a second the snake's body disappears into nothing, after which I fix my glasses and see that the boy also killed his snake.

"Medi Holdback." I give the boy, my name as I hold my hand out.

"Lie Ren." The boy gives me his name, meaning that this was the boy we saw this morning, as we're talking a girl pops out from the trees upside down, doing a bird call from a bird I've never heard before.

"I'm not convinced Nora, that's what sound a sloth makes." Ren comments.

"I still have a lot to work on Nora, I thought you were trying to call some kind of rare species of bird," I tell Nora is wrong in every way possible.

**Ersa**

Ersa is now dragging her sword across the ground, bored, "Goddammit." Ersa stops and closes her eyes focusing her mind while a deep breath, she's able find to someone without a teammate nearby and runs over to them.

"Be my teammate!" Ersa yells in urgency, scaring Weiss. It takes Weiss a second to gather herself, Ersa knows who Weiss is because Ersa met Weiss in the bathroom and was boasting about who she was.

"Who are you to scare to a Schnee-" Weiss is cut off by Ersa putting her sword up to Weiss's neck.

"I don't give a fuck WHO you are, but talking down to everyone is going to kill you." Ersa puts her sword on her back, " The name Ersa Holdback, you're my teammate now, don't like it? Kiss my ass, let's go." Ersa makes her way to the temple.

"Wait!" Weiss takes a second to figure out what happened before chasing after Ersa.

A couple of minutes have passed and a few people have already made it to the temple and grabbed a relic but Deandra has stayed out of their sight. She then jumps down, finding another two girls about to enter.

One girl has blonde hair, and she's wearing a tan jacket baring her midriff, with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that feature two gold buttons. Underneath this, she wears a low cut yellow crop top with a fire symbol on the left breast in black.

She is also wearing a brown belt covered by a pleated brown piece of material reaching from hip to hip around the back of her waist, with her emblem emblazoned on the right-most pleat in gold. Underneath this is a long, white, asymmetrical piece of material reaching to her knee on the right side, as well as a pair of black mini-shorts. She wears a pair of brown, knee-high boots and orange over-the-knee socks, with the right sock pushed down just below the knee. A purplish-gray bandanna is tied around her left knee. An orange infinity scarf and black fingerless gloves complete her outfit.

The other girl has Black hair and feline eyes and is wearing a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath this is a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg, emblazoned with the letters YKK in caps.

She also wears black low-heeled boots and full stockings with a color gradation of black to purple at her ankles. Her emblem is visible on the outside of both thighs just below her shorts in white. On her left arm is a detached sleeve with a silver cuff around her bicep, and black ribbons are wrapped around both forearms. A small, loose scarf is wrapped around her neck and a gray magnetic backpack is strapped to her back, hidden by her hair with a ribbon tied in a large bow on the top of her head.

"Hey, have you seen a girl with the same black hair and blue eyes like mine. She was wearing a black dress, dark blue pants, and black shoes. Probably carrying a giant green bow and has a quiver on her back?" Deandra gives a description of Issia and her clothes, hoping the girls saw her.

The black-haired girl bow twitches, "Is that her?" The girl asks while pointing up and sure enough Issia is falling out of the sky with Ruby. Out from the jungle, Ersa sprints while dragging her sword across the ground leaving sparks as she runs bring swinging her sword up and creating a whirlwind to break the fall of Ruby and Issia with Weiss showing up later far behind and out of breath however before Issia and Ruby can land Jaune Arc slams into them, sending them crashing into some trees.

"I take it that was your sister?" The black-haired girl ask.

"Y-" Before Deandra can answer she is cut off by an Ursa emerging from the forest and suddenly dying, revealing Nora was riding on its back with Medi and Ren in tow.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" The black-haired girl asks.

"Y-" Deandra is once again interrupted by Pyrrha running out the forest and being chased a giant scorpion knocking down all the trees in its way before falling with the rest of the group.

"Deandra!"

"Ersa!"

"Medi!"

"Issia!"

"Jaune!"

"Pyrrha!"

"Ruby!"

"Yang!"

"Nora!" At this point Deandra has had enough, she summons her weapon a giant double-sided broad ax and swings it around making sure not to hit anyone, yelling something that no one else understands at the top of her lungs before slamming her down, releasing an explosion of grayish energy.

"Shut UP! Everyone just shut up! I'm starting to get a headache." Ersa pats Deandra on the back after her meltdown.

"Ugh. Hey girls I already got our pieces." Deandra tosses Ersa, Medi and Issia white Queen chess pieces as a giant bird and scorpion close in on them.

"Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together!" Yang jokes.

"Not if I can help it," Ruby replies before charging at the Death Stalker. Her attack doesn't even faze the Death Stalker and Ruby promptly runs away. Yang tries to rescue Ruby, but the Nevermore that Ruby and Issia were hanging on to earlier fires its feathers on them, stopping Yang in her track as one of the feathers pins Ruby's cape to the ground.

The Death Stalker rises its stinger up to stab Ruby but it passes right through her. Issia is holding on to Ruby and they both look like ghosts, Issia retreats with Ruby back to the others.

"What was that Issia?" Ruby ask.

"She'll explain later, our goal is grabbing a relic and getting to the summit." Deandra reminds everyone what their goal is.

"Run and live - that's an idea I can get behind!" Jaune agrees with Deandra. And with that, everyone grabs a relic and run to the summit with the Death Stalker and Nevermore hot on their tails.

The group finds themselves in some ruins where upon reaching a bridge, Issia and her sisters are separated by the Nevermore flying through the bridge and cutting them off from the others.

"That's it!" Deandra has had enough for today she summons her weapon, a golden sword with a d-guard and a phial built in the blade with a shield sporting a clock on the face while the sides are thick and sharpened, before slashing the Death Stalker until her sword starts bouncing and then puts her sword in the bottom of her shield causing the shield to slide down and spread open to eject something out before spinning the shield slide up transforming her weapon into ax mode. Deandra performs an overhead swing scraping the Death Stalker's mask and causing a huge explosion to go off making the Death Stalker stagger back.

Issia fires a few arrows at the Death stalker's stinger joints before firing an arrow with a rag attached to it in the air, after a second the arrow drops its payload, a bunch of mini-bombs. After the bombardment is over, Medi comes in, blocking the Death Stalker's pincers and unleashing a Wyvern Fire right in its face blinding the creature.

"Now Ersa!" Medi calls out for her part where appears under the Death Stalker and tossing it high into the air. They all bring out their pistols with a demonic rune appearing in front of them.

" **Jackpot!"** The sisters say while simultaneously firing, the four shots fuse to one and pierce the Death Stalker's belly, where it fades away.

At the same time, a Nevermore cry is heard, the sisters turn around to see Ruby dragging the Nevermore up the cliffside where at the top Ruby fires one more shot and cuts the Nevermore's head.

After everything is over Ozpin is telling everyone the teams.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR." Ozpin announces the teams and Jaune is surprised at being declared leader.

"Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long." Ozpin motions them to move closer, "The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!" Ruby is shocked at being picked for leader and Weiss is mad at Ozpin's decision.

"And finally: Issia Holdback. Deandra Holdback. Ersa Holdback. Medi Holdback. The four of you retrieved the white queen pieces. From this day forward, you will be Team DEMI. And Deandra will be your leader." Ozpin calls us last but I'm glad to be working with my sisters. While we cheer for Deandra, she's looking over to Ruby and Jaune

"Why did you pick them?" Deandra mutters to herself.

* * *

**W- And with that, that's the end for now. I hope you enjoyed the fight scene. I wanted to show how Team DEMI fights. By the way, their pistols aren't really special.**


	4. I want to be normal

**Jumping right back on the steer, let's keep going. Also, thank you to the person who left a review, you've re-energized me.**

**Chapter Cover- Issia surprised as something is about to collide with her.**

**Ch.4- I want to be normal**

* * *

It's the day after initiation, we all just went to sleep. Sis wakes me up again that morning.

"Is something up Sis?" Is what I try to say but comes out as one groan.

"We're decorating, come on." I get up and put on my uniform, a red plaid skirt, stockings, and a brown jacket with a tan vest and white shirt with a red ribbon tied at the collar, before decorating our dorm with my sisters.

Medi and Ersa set up a maintenance desk for our weapons, Deandra put up some posters and change the curtains to ones that block out more light. Deandra takes a look at the time on her watch.

"Class starts in ten minutes, we better get going," Deandra suggest and we leave, we make it with five minutes to spare, and spend some time talking to the other students and learn some more about the people we'll be fighting alongside, their one person I fear will cause trouble for others by the name Cardin Winchester my sisters will keep an eye on him. Team RWBY and JNPR come running in at the last minutes and fail to stop, crashing right into us forcing Ersa to hold us all up.

Ersa manages to hold us all up, "Get... off... me," struggling to do so, before just dropping us, we take the front row seats after that happy incident.

After that class begins, a man looking like he's in his late fifty. He's wearing a double-breasted burgundy suit with gold piping and buttons. His pants he wears tucked into olive boots, similar in appearance and construction to cavalry boots.

He begins the lecture talking about the history of hunters and just keeps talking, I lose interest while both Ersa and Deandra have already fallen asleep. Deandra positioned herself in a way to hide that she's sleeping, and Ersa isn't even subtle, Medi, on the other hand, is taking notes and paying attention and writing everything down.

I look over to see what team RWBY is doing, I see Blake and Yang snickering at something, Ruby turns her book to show me, she has drawn Mr. Port in a mocking way titled: "Professor Poop". She got a chuckle from me because I wasn't expecting that, but Weiss isn't having any of it, it looks like she's about to blow.

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" Mr. Port asks to which Medi raises her hand.

"I do sir!"

"Well, then, let's find out! Step forward, and face your opponent!" Mr. Port points to the cage next to him, I haven't noticed until now.

Medi jumps from her seat to in front of the cage. It's shaking violently, whatever is in there does not want to be caged.

"Shouldn't you get changed?" Ruby ask Medi.

"You have to be ready for anything, and sometimes fighting may occur when your least prepared. " Medi says while stretching, "Alright ready," Medi tells Mr. Port.

"Let the match begin!" Mr. Port cuts the lock off his cage using his weapon, which appears to be a blunderbuss with ax attach to the stock.

The creature that walks out the cage appears to be a boar-like Grimm, "A Boarbatusk!" Weiss shouts the Grimm's name.

The Grimm charges Medi, who jumps over it making it slam into our seats, waking up Deandra and Ersa.

"Medi you jerk. I didn't know fighting was part of class, you've should have woken me up." Ersa grunts not being able to participate.

"Stay up next time." Medi retorts while sidestepping the Grimm, and she does this a few more times until her body is sparkling with electricity. Every time her feet touch the floor, a little electricity is released.

Medi is now bouncing around, now when she dodges the Grimm she kicks the Grimm the side, but none of her attacks are having an effect.

"This things armor is tough," Medi notes.

"Aim for its belly," Ruby tells Medi where the Grimm weak spot is. Medi turns to look at Ruby and give her a thumb-up for telling her the piece of information, giving the Grimm the chance to charge her, sending Medi into a wall.

The Grimm curls in on itself, and begins rolling at Medi to run her over as she gets back up. Medi catches and stops the Grimm in its tracks using nothing but her hands, the Grimm attempts to shake free but Medi doesn't budge, electricity is flowing through Medi's body and some the Grimm. She then rips the Grimm's faceplate off, shocking everyone besides me and my sisters.

"I have never seen someone do that before." Mr. Port chimes. The Grimm is flailing around blindly since Medi also took its eyes out.

"Time to put you out of your misery." Medi says before stabbing the Grimm in the belly with her carving knife, "Feu, thanks for the tip, Ruby." Medi gives a thumbs up.

"You're welcome?" Ruby says still shocked what just happened.

"I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and... stay vigilant! Class dismissed!" Mr. Port then leaves.

A few days pass and I get a notice on my scroll that my favorite show updated.

"This is the most excitement I've seen from you Issia. This show must mean a lot to you Issia." Ruby ask me.

"Yeah, the show tells the life of a girl's life as she tries to become the world number one hero." I give Ruby the breakdown of the show while showing her some promo art.

"That looks so cool, we should watch it together," Ruby suggest, I'm glad she's at least interested enough to give it a go.

I go to episode one and press play. It starts with someone being pushed out of the way and someone being run over by a dump truck in a cartoonish manner, "Sometimes death isn't an end," A male voice says.

The next scene takes place by a river with someone in a hood looking over someone else, "Ugggh, did anyone get the license plate of that dump truck?" Something that can be described as a soul.

"Wow, really? That's the first thing you say after what you've been through." The hooded figure ask.

"So what happened to me, am I dead or something?" The soul asks in a nonchalant tone before trying to dig in their ear but their hand goes completely through their head.

"Ah, you catch on quick. Yes, you are dead and I am Thanatos." That name both scares and confuses me.

"Uhh, wasn't Thanatos a guy and why would you be picking up such a worthless soul?" I shake my head, thinking that she's just joking.

"No, I'm not that Thanatos." She puffs her cheeks out, but begins again, "I'm Thanatos, a Reaper in training, and future master Reaper."

"Wait? What?"

"I guess I should explain? You see, I am part of the Reaper organization, we are the people responsible for taking care of the afterlife." The soul looks at Thanatos still confused.

"I should stop here, you would probably just get more lost. In layman terms, I am here to decide what to do with your soul."

"Okay, let me get this straight. You are basically death right?" She nods in response,

"So where's your scythe, the black cloak, the skeletal appearance?" The soul asks with the thought bubble of a stereotypical image of death behind them.

Thanatos takes a deep breath, "First of all, no Reaper has even been like that, you guys just made that up on your own. And second," She then takes her hair clip out and it suddenly grows to full-sized, she twirls it a little bit before suddenly bring it down on top of the soul splitting them in half before they quickly put themselves back together.

Ruby takes an extra interest in Thana once that happens being a scythe welder herself.

"Relax, you're just a spirit so you're intangible." The girl nonchalant tosses on, before her scythe turns back into a hair clip and puts it back on, "And second, our scythes are the very being of our powers, so every Reaper's scythe is unique to them."

"Uh-huh, So I guess My Reaper Academia doesn't have a dress code policy?" The soul asks having the camera pan on Thanato's attire which is, unzipped jacket with little horns stitched on, a shirt with the Fairy Tail logo, and slightly washed out jeans.

"I never thought death would dress so casual," Ruby says probably expecting something else.

"And that's why I love this show because it subverts your expectations." I state that the main draw.

An exclamation point appears above her head, "Now, that you said, I remembered I had a different plan, in store for you."

"What do you mean by that?" The soul asks.

"Have you heard of a term called self-insert?" The soul face-faults.

"Good, I'll take that as a yes. Now have you heard of a show called, My Hero Academia?"

"A world where 80% of the world's population is born with incredible powers called quirks. Why do you ask?" As the soul says, making the girl get a grin to grin smile on her face and starts hopping in place.

"Good, I want to give you the power to change fate." She gingerly says while bouncing even more.

"Okay, before I hear any more of this, I want to know what's up with my memory. I can remember everything I've ever read or watched, but nothing of my past life. Also, what makes me so special? I'm just a normal person." This stops Thana in her tracks.

"Well, if I resurrected you with your old memories, they just come back and make things hard for you. And why, because when you were alive, you saw what Class 1-A had to go through and you wished you could be there for them, plus your spirit burns with untapped power." I'm left speechless at what she just said. I remember how scared Class 1-A was, I wanted to be there, to them.

I stand up to face Thanatos, "Alright great reaper, I accept your offer!" The soul roars at the top of its lungs.

Thanatos starts grinning cheek to cheek, before banging her knuckles together runes forming in a pose I know of one pink-haired dragon boy. "Give this soul another chance to perform more deeds in my name." Thana chants before slamming her fists into the ground. "Grand Soul Rebirth!" Causing the screen to turn white.

"But, a beginning." A female voice says.

A flash of light consumes everything before slowly clearing up.

"It's a girl!" A doctor says before the episode ends there, I look over to see Ruby's reaction. She's amazed and wants to watch more.

"Wow, we have to show the others!" Ruby exclaims before grabbing me and running off.

"Waitwaitwaittt!" Ruby grabs the rest of her and my team and makes a b-line for JNPR's room.

"Hey guys, check out this new show Issia just showed me. Show 'em Issia." After the feeling comes back to my body, I show everyone a compilation of some of the best parts of season one.

The video starts with showing the main characters, Yang is interested with a girl who looks like her turning into a fireball, Blake shows some interested in a girl with huge horns and horse hooves when a boy appears on-screen Weiss makes a glyph sending Yang and Blake away.

The video has Team JNPR's attention, the video ends showing the title of the show: The Breaker of U.A High.

"Currently four season are in out." I say as I try to put my scroll away, "But we're going to need a bigger screen if we all want to watch." I say.

"Gotta make a call." Weiss leaves the room.

"We need a popcorn." Yang with Blake runs off to somewhere.

"Let's get some seats." Pyrrha grabs Jaune trying to more seats, after all that, the only people left in the room are me and Lie, Nora went to the little smith's room.

I go back to my room to grab something, while this happens.

"What taking Nora so long?" Lie knocks on the door but Nora doesn't answer, he knocks again no answer. Lie counts to three to see if Nora ok and then enters, seeing his childhood friend clutched over on the toilet in pain.

Nora finally notice Lie standing in the doorway, the energetic and bouncy girl everybody knows is gone and in her place is a demon. No really, Nora is actually talking in devil tongue.

"Someone say my name?" Medi asks popping her head in. She sees Nora in pain and pokes Lie in the eyes before kicking him out then shutting the door. Medi creates a portal reaches in and then pulls out a bottle.

"Before I give you this, DO not drink the whole bottle unless you want to clean out your entire system," Medi warns Nora before tossing her the bottle.

"Good luck." Medi creates a portal under herself and drops through.

A few more days pass after that with Medi keeping Nora's interaction a secret, today class is the one everyone can get behind Ms. Goodwitch combat class.

The main fight of today is Deandra vs Pyrrha, a bit of an interesting match since they both use a basic weapon style of sword and shield or javelin in Pyrrha's case, but fight far differently.

They face each other down, "Let's see what makes you untouchable." Deandra says about to Pyrrha's title to the test.

"I'm not about to underestimate someone like you," Pyrrha says seeing what the Holdbacks are capable of, from the initiation.

"Ready... 3... 2… 1…. Begin!" Ms. Goodwitch starts the match and Pyrrha takes the lead.

Pyrrha fires a few shots at Deandra but she counters by opening a portal in front of her. Pyrrha switches Miló into sword mode swings at Deandra, who does nothing and takes the hit.

"Good hit. Now it's my turn." Deandra opening her cloak and summoning her weapon, pushing her sword further into her shield then swiftly pulling out making her shield glow red.

"Now the fun begins." Deandra swings her sword a few times, which Pyrrha either blocks or dodges. Deandra shield bashes Pyrrha, unleashing an explosion, staggering Pyrrha. Deandra trips Pyrrha by pulling her legs from under her and switching to ax mode.

Pyrrha rolls back to her feet and Deandra start swinging her weapon around, people talking about the possibility of Pyrrha actually losing.

Pyrrha throws her shield at Deandra and hits her in the face, Deandra flips her weapon upside down stopping Pyrrha.

"Did not expect that, but-" Deandra quickly switches back to sword mode leaving shield, and pressures Pyrrha with a series of sword slashes and kicks.

"Hey, Pyrrha did you wonder what happened to your bullets?" Deandra asks, opening a portal behind Pyrrha and is forced to take a hit bring Pyrrha's aura into the red.

"And that's the match. The winner is… Deandra… Holdback." Even Ms. Goodwitch is surprised by the winner. Everyone is speechless except-

"Alright, sis! That's a Holdback for 'ya." Ersa is cheering Deandra on.

"Good fight." Deandra helps Pyrrha to her feet.

"I've been bested, I guess you're now the strongest in school." Pyrrha jokes, shaking Deandra's hand.

**Later that night**

"Mr. Ozpin, I have something I want to discuss with you," Glynda says walking in the Ozpin's office.

"What is it, Glynda?" Ozpin asks with his seat turned away from the door.

"It's about the Holdbacks, something isn't right about them. Now that I have been in close contact with them," Glynda takes a second to think of her next word, "Their- their very unique is the best way to put it."

Ozpin gets up from his seat and stares out the window, "Yes they are, but they might be just the people we need."

* * *

**Writer- And the story ends for now. I have a few things to say. One, I've been sitting on that toilet skirt for some time now. And two, all the Holdbacks have an elemental affinity; Medi's is static electricity, Ersa's is wind, Deandra's is earth and Issia's is darkness. Until our fates meet again, fare thee well.**

**Also, the Breaker of U.A High is another one of my stories, and that was a transcript of chapter one.**


	5. Trying to seek a peek

**The things that happen when you join a chatroom with a bunch of fanfiction writers.**

**Chapter cover- Issia putting Ruby in a leglock.**

**Ch.5- Trying to sneak a peek**

* * *

Issia takes a look at her watch which has her initials carved on the front, before closing it again, and putting it down on a table and walking away. Ruby gets curious and tries to open it.

She clicks the button on top like Issia always does, nothing. She clicks the button again, nothing. After several more tries, Ruby tries to pry the watch open, at this point with her hands then with Crescent Rose, both fail.

Yang walks by, seeing Ruby having trouble, "Hey Ruby, looks like you some help." Ruby is catching her breath.

"I was trying to see what's inside of Issia's watch, but isn't not opening." Yang takes the watch from Issia and tries to open it. After a minute, Yang is starting to get frustrated, her eyes are turning red and she is turning into a fireball.

"Open you litt-" Weiss walks by seeing Yang punch a watch and Ruby watching.

"Weiss, give us a hand here. Let's see if your weapon can open this sucker open." Yang says to Weiss.

"I will not be apart of this. You should be ashamed for trying to peek inside someone personal items." Weiss exclaims to Ruby and Yang for their foolish behavior.

"What's going on?" Blake asks, popping out of nowhere. Scaring Weiss.

"Oh Monty! Can people stop appearing next to me?" Weiss asks before regaining her composure, "Ruby and Yang were trying open Issia's watch, and I was telling them how wrong that is." Weiss explains to Blake.

Before Blake can give her opinion, the watch disappears out of Yang's hand. The girls look around confused at where the watch went.

"As funny as watching Ruby and Yang try to open my watch was, only a Holdback can open our watches." Issia explains, "I can tell what's happening to my watch even when I'm not close to it."

"But my mom says I shouldn't let effort go to waste," Issia says before opening her watch and shows Rwby the inside of it. There's a picture of Issia and her sisters with some people around them.

"Is that your family Issia?" Ruby ask to which Issia nods. She then closes it.

"I'm not ready to talk about my family yet, but I can least show you," Issia remarks, but after that, the front her watch starts to spin when it stops a voice starts talking.

"Sometimes you need more than one, so have a few give you help." The voice says in a funky tone.

"Issia, did your watch just talk?" Blake of all people ask.

"Give me a tug, my power shall show through." The voice adds. Issia grabs and pulls the button of her watch, revealing a string inside. The button pulls itself back and two clones appear alongside Issia.

"I just got a new ability." Issia laughs out.

A few days pass and now Team RWBY is getting suspicious of Issia and her sisters, Ruby and Yang are hanging out with Medi and Issia as they wanted to test out their weapons with dust. They went to their normal place for ammo, Medi and Issia just brought every type of dust the shop owner had and for pretty cheap too.

Medi is crafting the ammo for her lance and asking Yang for help, while Issia is in the school's training range with Ruby.

"Ruby, you said that powdered dust is very sensitive right?" Issia asks Ruby for a quick refresher.

"Yes! A sneeze can set off dust so be really careful." Ruby tells Issia remembering her first day and how she almost blew up herself and Weiss. Issia summons her weapon and takes out an arrow then sprinkling a little fire dust on the arrow. She knocks the arrow, pulls back and releases.

The arrow flies and hits a training dummy, exploding on impact into a small fireball. Ruby took cover, while Issia is unfazed.

"Well, if that's the starting point," Issia uncaps a whole arrow and stuffs an entire fire crystal into it, before recapping the arrow. Ruby runs in and stops Issia before she can even knock the arrow.

"Issia, wait!" Ruby blurts out, trying not to detonate the arrow, "How about we try this with your revolver?" Ruby suggest.

"I don't know Ruby." Issia takes her revolver from her hip and spins it around. Ruby gets nervous from Issia's waving it around.

"Don't worry, I keep my revolver unloaded when not in use," Issia explains, and Ruby takes a closer look at her revolver. It's very basic, no extra modes or even special rounds, it doesn't even fire dust rounds.

"Take a few shots," Issia tells Ruby while giving her the revolver and setting up some target.

Ruby fires six shots and gets one bullseye ever shot after that goes up higher and higher after Ruby is finished her hands hurt, "It's another Holdback thing, it's pretty much a basic gun when anybody else uses it, but when a Holdback uses it." Issia takes back her gun and reloads it using a speedloader.

This time Issia sets up a bunch of targets behind each other and takes aim, the cylinder starts to crackle with red energy again, once again punching through each and every target but her hand never moves. Issia takes a moment to catch her breath.

"Issia, are you okay?" Ruby asks seeing as the same thing happened during the initiation.

"Ah, no that just, amping my bullets takes a bit out of me." Issia states, "Come on, I still need to test the rest of the dust."

Meanwhile, Medi has finished crafting the bullets for her Gunlance, Yang left her halfway through.

"Now the fun part," Medi says grabbing the fire rounds first, she does a few practice thrusts with her lance, after performing a high thrust Medi pulls the triggers and a fireball shoots out the tip.

"That isn't much different from my normal rounds," Medi notes before slamming her lance on the ground and pulling the trigger firing all her other rounds, shooting out a thin beam of fire out.

"I would need to work on that." Medi mentally notes before grabbing another set of shells. She's being indecisive and is thinking which rounds she should test next. Fortunately, Nora and Ren happen to walk by and see Medi sitting in front of a bunch of shells.

"Hey Medi, having trouble with something?" Nora asks, which causes Medi to look up at her.

"I'm testing some new shells, and having some trouble picking which one to test," Medi replies, Nora picks up a shell with a yellow sticker wrapped around it.

"Oow, oow, oow. Are these electric rounds, you should try these." Nora suggests in her always energy-filled voice. Medi gets up and grabs her Gunlance, which is folded in half showing the internals.

"Fine, toss it over to me," Medi tells Nora. Nora tosses the shell to Medi, who catches it by snapping her weapon shut. Medi fires her weapon unleashing a small ball of electricity out the tip of her lance.

"That might have some potential, you guys mind sticking around to help me test my other rounds?" Medi asks Nora and Ren look over to the pile of rounds sitting next to Medi.

"Sure!" Nora agrees dragging Ren along with her.

**Elsewhere**

"Jaune, it's time for your training!" Ersa announces barging into Team JNPR's room, and grabbing Jaune by the shirt and walking out.

"Hey, Pyrrha." Ersa acknowledges Pyrrha before leaving. Pyrrha is left confused by, what just happened.

Ersa brings Jaune to the training area and lets go of him, "Come attack me." Ersa orders Jaune.

Jaune stares at Ersa before drawing his sword and shield, he runs at Ersa and swings down at her. She leans back a little, letting the sword pass by her.

"Too slow, I could see your attack. Attacks like that will make you an easy target, do it faster." Ersa instructs Jaune.

Jaune attacks again and again, "Control your sword. Wide. You're open. Have you ever used a sword before?" With Ersa telling him what he's doing wrong and dodging barely out the way. Ersa catches Jaune's sword in her hand and looks over to the entrance spotting Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha!" Ersa calls her out, "I have an idea, you and Jaune fight against me."

"And before you say anything about me being at a disadvantage, worry about yourselves. And for the hell of it, I won't use my powers." Ersa adds, staring at Pyrrha. She draws her weapon and jumps next to Jaune.

"Good," Ersa says in a happy tone. Jaune jumps at Ersa while Pyrrha backs him up by firing a few shots. Ersa blocks it all by holding her Greatsword in front of her using it as a shield, Jaune steps back.

Ersa holds her sword behind her back with a red aura covering her body. Pyrrha fires another set of shots at Ersa, but she isn't affected.

"Simple attacks like that won't make me budge." Ersa tells Pyrrha. Jaune charges in at the same time Ersa brings her sword down nearly crushing Jaune, Pyrrha jumps on Ersa's sword as she swings up, throwing Pyrrha into the air.

Pyrrha throws her shield, and Ersa catches it giving Jaune the chance to hit Ersa's hand making her let go of her weapon, leaving her wide open.

"Hey Ersa, you're wide open." Jaune gives Ersa's a taste of her own advice from earlier and spits it back in her face, before he and Pyrrha attack Ersa in unison. Ersa staggers back but is still standing.

"It's going to take more than that to put me down," Ersa states getting ready for the second round.

"But that's where I'm calling it," Deandra says stepping out of a portal.

"Hey! Who said you could end our training session?!" Ersa asks annoyed at Deandra's suddenly ruling.

"I need you for something, so don't complain. Come on, get in the portal." Deandra retorts pointing to the portal.

"Fine. Keep up your training Jaune, and Pyrrha, keep him on track." Ersa says, picking up her weapon and walking through the portal.

Elsewhere in a dark alley, four girls are sitting on boxes, "The time for our reckoning is almost here sisters." A girl in knight's armor says, sharping a sword.

"They thought they could escape the Chief Goddess fury. They thought they could be normal, ha. We'll make them the pitiful monsters they are." A girl says wearing a priest outfit and a metal mask around her mouth while holding a book.

"Their monsters all they care about is feeding, nothing more." A girl adds wearing a brawler outfit.

"I can't wait to snuff out their light." A short girl giggles with her laughter escaping the alley.

"All the pieces are set, now all we need to do is knock them down." The knight girl says.

* * *

**?- I hope our daughters are okay.**

**?- Don't worry they'll be fine honey.**

**?- If you want, me and the girls could check on them, if you want.**

**?- No, I want people to think they're just normal girls.**


	6. Dealing with a bully

**Life wants to mess things up, what you do have to fix them is all up to you.**

**Chapter cover- Issia petting Velvet.**

**Ch.6- Dealing with a bully**

* * *

A few months have passed, all of us have made some improvements to our weapons. Now Medi is rocking dust shells for her Gunlance, my arrows are coated in dust, Deandra's Charge Blade can now hold more power, and Ersa learned how to add elemental properties to her Greatsword by using a dust crystal as a whetstone, after using one by accident.

Right now is Ms. Goodwitch's combat class and Jaune is fighting Cardin Winchester, and it's not going well for Jaune, he's just being flung all over the place by Cardin and his mace. When it seems that Jaune is getting an edge, Cardin knees him in the gut. Cardin walks over Jaune and prepares to smash Jaune with his mace.

"Cardin, that's enough!" Ms. Glynda calls the match and the lights turn on.

"Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's Aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament-style duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle and that the official may call the match." Ms. Glynda explains pointing to the display showing Jaune and Cardin's aura.

"Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now. Please try to refer to your Scroll during combat. Gauging your Aura will help you decide when it's appropriate to attack, or when it is better to move to a more... defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf, now, would we?"

**Later at lunch**

We're sitting together with Team RWBY and JNPR, Nora is telling a story, "So! There we were, in the middle of the night..."

"It was day." Ren corrects Nora

"We were surrounded by Ursai..." Nora continues.

"They were Beowolves." Ren corrects Nora again taking a sip of coffee.

"Dozens of them!" At this point, I'm looking at Ren so he can tell the real story.

"But they were no match... And in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!" This is when someone calls Nora out.

"That's bullshit and you know it, Nora." Ersa points out a major flaw in her story.

"Grimm disappear when killed so stop lying." Ersa commands Nora.

Ren sighs, "She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now," Ren informs us.

"Why does that not surprise me," I mutter.

"Jaune, are you okay?" Pyrrha asks him as she notices something's bothering him.

"Huh? Oh, uh yeah, why?" Jaune says, placing his fork down and trying to look away from us.

"It's just that you seem a little…not okay," Ruby says.

"You look like crap," Ersa bluntly comments taking a bite of her sandwich

"Guys, I'm fine. Seriously, look," Jaune tries to convince them with a very unconvincing grin and a thumbs-up sign.

"You're not a very good liar Jaune," Medi bluntly says again, knowing Jaune was lying.

They all start hearing laughing nearby by and look to see Team CRDL at another table, surrounding another student. This student is a girl wearing the school uniform, and has waist-length brown hair and has a pair of long, brown rabbit ears, a Faunus. Cardin sits on her right while Russel is on her left and Dove and Sky are in front of her.

"Jaune, Cardin has been picking on you since the first week of school," Pyrrha says.

"Uh, who? Cardin Winchester? Nah, he just likes to mess around, you know, practical jokes," Jaune tries to wave it off.

"He's a bully," Ruby interjects.

"He's a punk," I add.

"Oh, please. Name ONE time he's 'bullied' me," Jaune retorts, with air quotes on 'bullied'.

"Well, let's see…," I begin.

**…Flashback 1…**

Jaune is walking down the hall one day, carrying some books in his hands. Then Cardin walks by and slaps his books out of his hands and then walks off like nothing happened.

"Oh, come on!" Jaune yells.

**…Flashback 2…**

Jaune is getting ready to walk in class as Cardin is walking out of the same class. As they're walking by each other, Cardin hits the button on Jaune's sword sheath that turns it into its shield form, and it gets stuck in the doorway. Jaune then tries to get it free from the doorway with little success.

"Agh! Oh, come on!" Jaune grumbles.

**…Flashback 3…**

The students are in the school on of the school locker rooms with Professor Goodwitch.

"Each of you will be assigned one rocket-propelled locker to store your weapons and extra armor. Additionally, your locker can be sent to a custom location based on a six-digit code," Ms. Goodwitch explains.

In the back of the group, Cardin stands next to Jaune until he gets an idea. He then shoves Jaune into an open locker.

"What!? No, wait, wait! Get me out of here! Please, don't, don't, don't!" Jaune pleads as Cardin hits six random numbers and the rocket locker then blasts off out of the room and into the sky as Cardin watches on, listening to Jaune's screams.

"OHHH, COME OOOONNNNNN!" He screams as he flies away.

**…Flashback ends…**

I hold up three fingers after naming three times Cardin has bullied Jaune.

"Do I need to go on?" Deandra asks him with an unamused glare as everyone else stares at him.

"I didn't land far from the school," Jaune tries to defend himself.

"You landed in the middle of the Emerald Forest, and my team and I had to go and keep you from becoming Beowolf chow," Deandra says, annoyed, making Jaune groan.

"Jaune, you know if you ever need help, you can just ask," Pyrrha offers.

"Oh! We'll break his legs!" Nora says as she stands with a maniacal grin on her face.

"There's an idea," Ersa agrees with her while cracking his knuckles with an evil smirk on her face.

Jaune stands up with his food tray, "Guys, really, it's fine. Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me. He's a jerk to everyone," Jaune says.

"Ow, that hurt!" we all hear and look over to see Cardin pulling on one of the girl's rabbit ears and laughing at her.

"Please stop," She begs.

"I told you they were real," Cardin says, obviously not caring.

"Please stop." She begs again.

"Yeah or what?" The rabbit girl drops her lunch tray and starts to grip her head as red energy starts to spill out from her body. Cardin doesn't let go but is forced to let go due to the energy radiating from the rabbit girl.

"Um, girls," We all see what going and try to shut the girl down before something bad happens. We all pull out a knife we keep in our boots as we jump in.

"Alright bunny girl, we're just trying to help so don't do something stupid-" Deandra tells the girl before her arms are covered in a light blue light.

"Shit." Deandra whimpers before she hits with several uppercuts ending in a jab that sends her flying away, Deandra opens a portal to catch herself.

"Alright, brute force it is then." Ersa jokes, before turning back to team RWBY, "Get someone!" She yells at no one in perpetually, getting a fist to the face and sent tumbling.

Medi pulls out a shell and starts gnawing on it, the girl goes for Medi next, she parries the girl's attacks with her feet. The girl summons a new weapon, Ersa's greatsword.

She wields it with as much proficiency as Ersa herself, with one swing Medi is sent into the air and the rabbit girl is about to smack Medi with her sword but Deandra pops out from her portal and parries her.

"Don't forget about me," Deandra tells the girl before kneeing her in the gut, making her stagger back, but Deandra isn't done with her yet and kicks the girl in the jaw sending flying back.

" **Earth style: Gaia's hold."** The floor around vibrates then twist itself around the girl, holding her down.

"For the safety of our friends," Deandra tells the girl, before grabbing the girl's face. The weird energy leaves the girl and flows into Deandra. The girl is knocked out in the process.

Just in time for Ms. Glynda to arrive, "We can explain." Issia blurts out.

"Yes, you will, take Velvet to the infirmary." Ms. Glynda orders.

"Yes, Mam." Ersa puts Velvet on her shoulder and takes her to the infirmary.

**A few days later**

Due to the fight Velvet got a major jump in the ranking due to almost beating all of team DEMI single-handle, but they are going ask how she is able to use mana but save it for another day.

But, today we're out in Forever Falls, a mountainous area that always covered in red full of trees, with team RWBY, JNRP, and CRDL along with Ms. Goodwitch collecting Red sap from the trees for Ms. Peach.

"Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sightsee. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so." Ms. Glynda says without a hit of empathy.

She pulls out a jar, "Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here at 4 o'clock. Have fun!"

We spread out and gather the sap in one hour until we hear a roar echo through the forest.

"Finally! Something fun shows up!" Ersa exclaims, summoning her weapon and running off to find the fun.

"Wait up!" We all run after her, we come to the sight of Jaune protecting Cardin from an Ursa.

"On second thought, stay back." Ersa changes her mind.

Jaune strikes the Grimm in the chest making it stumble back. The Grimm regains its footing and roars in fury, the Grimm strikes back in retaliation, swinging at Jaune. He dodges out the way of the first attack and jumps over the second, but the Grimm manages to hit Jaune midair sending him tumbling back.

Jaune recovers and runs at the Ursa, which slaps him out the air again, he regains his footing again, but his aura is starting to get low. This fight needs to end now, Jaune and the Ursa charge at each other.

"His guard is open," Medi notes, and at that moment a black aura encases Jaune's shield and moves to protect Jaune. Jaune is kept safe giving the opportunity to get his footing and decapitate the Ursa.

Ersa walks away, "Finally starting to make your way Jaune. Great job on the fight but you're still a rookie." Ersa says to no one.

**Back at team DEMI's dorm**

"There you go Mr. Potty," I say to our pet tentacle brain after watering him, Mom gave him to us as a gift and we've kept him ever since.

He currently sits on our window sill, being the first thing anyone sees when walking on our room. Problem is trying to explain him away because anyone with half a brain will find him weird and out of place, but seeing him dance whenever any of us tends to him puts a smile on my face.

"I better tell Mom what happened this week." I remind myself as I told her that I would write about our experiences once a week.

"Girls," Deandra says while her voice is teeming with anger, "I'd say now would be a good time to have that chat with team CRDL." She says.

"I'm up for it, Cardin went too far today and I think we should stop him before things escalate anymore." Medi comments.

"Alright then, let's have a nice 'chat' with them," Deandra says before we head to team CRDL's dorm.

Deandra makes herself known to CRDL by loudly banging on their door, "WHAT!?" Cardin opens the door and yells to see who's at the door. By peeking around the door we can see inside team CRDL's room and see dirty clothes and books on the floor, revealing their slobbish nature.

Deandra keeps her cool and speaks to Cardin calmly, "Cardin, after today's events me and my team would like to have a chat."

"If you want me to say sorry to that Jaune loser, fat chance," Cardin replies before trying to close the door to which Deandra stops it by grabbing it. After a brief struggle, Deandra forces her way in.

"You're not a girl, you're a monster!" Cardin exclaims after being overpowered by Deandra.

Deandra does not take kindly to the insult and picks up Cardin by his throat, "Cardin, me and my sisters have been keeping an eye on you. You and your team have proven yourselves as failures at being hunters."

"Guys, get her off...me," Cardin says though bated breath to which we pin the others to the floor before they move.

Deandra slams Cardin into a dresser getting angrier every time Cardin speaks, "I was trying to be peaceful, but now I'm at my boiling point. Cardin, I promise that if I hear about you or team bullying someone, I will personally hurt you and make sure you'll never recover." Deandra lets Cardin go and drops a heavy pillar of stone on his leg.

"Consider that a warning." Deandra tells Cardin, "Alright girls let them go they know what's going on.

* * *

**Writer- And with that... Don't you fucking try it!**

**?- Ah ah ah, *snap* That isn't very nice now. You should know to treat women with respect.**

**W- I'll give you respect when you stop trying to cut my head off. He,y where you are taking me? At least let me cut the recording.**

**Transmission end**


	7. Break you down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to add the other chapter last week. Oops

**MMMh, MMMh. (I hope you enjoy this chapter)**

**Chapter cover- The outlines of four girls.**

**Ch.7- Break you down**

* * *

People are setting up things for the Vytal Festival with a Welcome to Vale to sign being put up and everyone is

We're with team RWBY, because Weiss wanted to check the competition, or as she said, "it's my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom!" Hard air quotes.

Our attention is brought to a broken-in shop, where two detectives are investigating the scene.

"Second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle." The detective notes.

"That's terrible." Yang clicks her tongue.

"They left all the money again." The other detective mentions, weird. Isn't that the main reason someone would rob a place?

"If you're gonna rob a place, take everything that's nailed down," Ersa adds, getting a punch to the side by Medi.

"Yeah, just doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much Dust?" The first detective asks.

"I don't know, an army?" The second detective replies.

"You thinking the White Fang?"

"Yeah, I'm thinking we don't get paid enough." The second detective removes his glasses.

"Hmph! The White Fang." Weiss crosses her arms and sticks her nose out, "What an awful bunch of degenerates!"

"What's your problem?" Blake asks.

"My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane."

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths." Blake retorts, crossing her arms. "They're a collection of misguided Faunus."

"Misguided? They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet," Weiss says.

"That girl has a point." Another girl replies. She has blonde hair and is wearing a t-shirt with a knight on the front, with brown pants and brown shoes.

I feel something bad about this girl, and my sisters feel the same way, "All creatures that call themselves humans are just monster. They all need to die." The girl adds before staring at me.

"Wait, I didn't say commit mass genocide!" Weiss retorts.

"But you gave an excellent why. The Faunus want us dead, so we should kill them before that happens." The girl says with a smile on her face.

"No, you're wrong. Sure they're  **very**  misguided. Either way, that doesn't justify mass genocide!" Blake gives her response.

"Are you sure you aren't one of them, you sure are giving them quite a bit of slack." The girl asks before reaching for Blake's bow, Deandra stops her.

"I think you should leave now." Deandra states the girl is pushing her luck.

"I have to go, good luck to scouting the competition." The girl finally leaves and almost exposed Blake, how did she know?

"Hey, stop that Faunus!" Someone yells.

We all run to the docks to see a Faunus boy on a docked ship, running from two crew members. The Faunus boy is a monkey Faunus, shown by the money tail. He has tan skin with short, spiky light-blonde hair, and dark grey eyes. He is wearing two red wrist bracers and an open loose collared white jacket with no shirt underneath, showing a muscular physique. He is also wearing blue cargo pants tied up with a white belt with white bandages on his legs and has a chain hanging from the belt loop on the right side of his pants. The Faunus boy gets up on the side of the boat.

"Thanks for the ride, guys. Haha," He laughs before jumping off the side of the ship and landing on the dock walkway below. He starts running before jumping up into the air.

"You no good stowaway!" One crew member shouts out. The Faunus boy is seen hanging on a lamp post upside down by his tail, unfolding a banana.

"Hey, a no-good stowaway would've been caught. I'm a great stowaway," he says before moving his head to avoid a rock being thrown at him and looking down to see the two detectives from earlier walking up to him.

"Hey! Get down from there this instant," one detective says, only to end up with a banana peel on his face and growling at the Faunus boy. The Faunus boy swings onto the top of the lamppost, laughing before he jumps over them and lands, rolling on the dock before he starts running away from them. He races up the stairs to the street and runs over to where we are. As he passes by, everything goes in slow motion as he turns to Blake and winks at her, before the slow-motion stops and he runs past them with the detectives in tow.

"Well, Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes," Yang points out.

Weiss raises a finger in the air, "Quick! We have to observe him!" She says and they all start running after him, except for Blake and Ersa who remains spaced-out for a second before joining us. They chase after the three runners and begin to catch up as the Faunus boy and the detectives run around one corner on the street. We begin to make the turn as Weiss accidentally runs into a person walking on the street and they both fall onto the ground. Everyone else stops and looks at the crash scene while Weiss raises her head to see the Faunus boy jump out of her sight as he evades the detectives.

"No, he got away!" Weiss shrieks.

"And onto more important business," Medi says, not caring about the Faunus boy.

"Uh, Weiss…" Yang points to the person underneath Weiss.

Weiss looks down to the person, a girl around their age, smiling at her. She flips out, quickly getting back on her feet.

The girl on the ground has short, rather curly orange hair coming down to her chin, and has a pink bow on the back of her head. She has bright green eyes, light skin, and freckles. She is wearing an old-fashioned blouse with short feminine overalls, as well as a black and green collar with a matching pair of stockings. She also has on a small and thin backpack.

"Sal-u-tations," The girl says, waving her left hand at us while still on the ground.

"Um…hello," Ruby hesitantly replies.

"Are you…okay?" Yang hesitantly asks.

"I'm WONDERFUL. Thank you for asking," The girl replies, still not getting up as she continues to smile at us.

"That settles it, she's not a normal girl," Deandra blurts out as she peeks her hands out as everyone look at each other for a moment before looking back at her, starting to get a little creeped out by her.

"Do you…wanna get up?" Yang nervously asks again.

The girl thinks for a moment, "Yes," she says before pushing off her hands, jumping, and landing on her feet. The action makes everyone take a step back from her.

"My name is Penny. It's a pleasure to meet you," The girl introduces herself as Penny.

"Hi, Penny. I'm Ruby," Ruby introduces herself.

"I'm Weiss," Weiss says.

"Blake," Blake adds.

"Team DEMI," Deandra says.

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Yang asks, only to have Blake hit her in the gut.

"Oh, I'm Yang," she quickly corrects herself.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Penny says again.

"You already said that," Weiss points out.

"…So I did," Penny replies.

"Well, sorry for running into you," Weiss apologizes as they all turn away from Penny and walk away.

"Take care, friend," Ruby says, waving at Penny as she walks away.

"She was…weird," Yang comments about Penny.

"Now, where did that Faunus riff-raff run off to?" Weiss questions as they continue their search for the Faunus boy from earlier…until they all look to see Penny standing right in front of them.

"What did you call me?" Penny asks.

"Oh, I'm really sorry! I definitely didn't think you heard me," Yang quickly apologizes while Me and Ersa look back, wondering how she got in front of us.

"No, not you," Penny says before walking past everyone and right up to Ruby, "You," she says.

"Me?! I-I don't know, I-," Ruby stutters.

"You called me 'friend'. Am I really your friend?" Penny hopefully asks.

"Um…" Ruby starts and looks behind Penny for help. Yang is crossing her arms in an "X" for no, Blake is waving her hands and shaking her head "no", Weiss is making a throat slicing motion with her hand for "no", and I'm shaking his head "no."

"Y-yeah, sure. Why not?" Ruby says, making everyone behind Penny fall on the ground in disbelief.

Penny pumps her fists into the air, "Sen-sational! We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!" she cheers.

Ruby groans as Weiss shakes the dust off her clothes, "Oh, is this what it was like when you met me?" Ruby barely asks in a whisper.

"No, she seems FAR more coordinated," Weiss replies.

"So, what are you doing in Vale?" Yang asks.

"I'm here to fight in the tournament," Penny answers.

"Wait, you're fighting in the tournament?" Weiss questions, unconvinced.

"I'm combat-ready," Penny says with a salute of her right arm.

"The way she talks, the way she acts. Yep, she's…?" Deandra mutters.

"Forgive me, but, you hardly look the part," Weiss comments.

"This from the girl in the dress," Ersa points out.

"It's a combat skirt!" Weiss defends her attire.

Ruby immediately shoots over to Weiss' left, "Yeah!" she supports Weiss, and gives her a low high-five.

"Wait a minute," Weiss says and walks up to Penny, grabbing her shoulders.

"If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed…rapscallion?" Weiss questions her, making Blake angry at her words.

"The who?" Penny asks.

Weiss pulls out a poorly drawn picture of the Faunus boy, "The filthy Faunus from the boat!" she says.

"Why do you keep saying that?" Blake angrily asks, her patience growing thin.

"When did she draw that?" Medi asks, "I never once saw Weiss with paper in her hand."

"Huh?" Weiss asks.

"Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!" Blake defends the Faunus boy as she walks up to Weiss.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can? Or this lamppost as a lamppost?!" Weiss taunts her as she gestures to the two inanimate objects.

"Stop it!" Blake yells at her, getting even angrier.

"Stop what?! He clearly broke the law. Give him time, he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang," Weiss says.

Blake clenches her left fist, "Ugh, YOU IGNORANT LITTLE BRAT!" Blake screams and walks away, shocking Weiss.

"How DARE you talk to me like that! I am your teammate!" Weiss yells back as she walks up to Blake.

"You are a judgmental, little girl," Blake criticizes her.

"What in the world makes you say that?!" Weiss asks

"Let's go home," Deandra says.

**Later in team DEMI's dorm**

"I can't believe it, I didn't think a hero was here. How did she get here?" Ersa is talking about the girl we met earlier, we could sense her mana. She had mana equal to a hero.

"Relax Ersa, I don't think she will be dumb enough to attack us directly." Medi counters.

"Still, that girl is a hero, so don't fight her." Deandra orders, as we think of our plan of attack.

"Something is bothering me." Medi scratches her head.

"What?" Ersa bluntly ask.

"How did that hero know what we were doing at the docks?" This question stops us in our tracks, that girl is getting information from somewhere.

"Also we should keep an eye out for Penny, I sensed something was up with her before she ever spoke."

Before we can peer further into that girl and Penny, Ruby and Yang bust into our room looking panic'd, "Issia! Blake ran away!" Ruby rushes out, while catching her breath.

"Why?!" Deandra ask, "Actually tells us later, she couldn't have gone too far, we may be able to find her."

**The next day**

Our teams split up in an attempt to find Blake, but so far no luck.

"BBBBBBBlake. Blake." Me and Ruby are calling out Blake in the hope that she talks to us.

"You should worry about yourself first." Someone says before slamming a book shut. A rune appears below Ruby, she's so worried about Blake that she doesn't notice it, but I do.

"Ruby, look out!" I push Ruby out of the way, but part of my face and arm are caught in the attack tearing away my design.

"Issia!" Ruby turns me to see my arm and part of my face blue, and a horn showing, "Issia." Ruby is shocked to see what happened to me, I can see her pull her hand away, she's disgusted by my form.

"No, No, NO!" I have to run, I can't let Ruby see me like this.

"Issia wait don't run away too." Ruby is about to chase me but-

" **Chrono Break."** I have to use my power on her and stop her in place, it will only last until I'm far enough away.

"IM SORRY!" I yell to Ruby before running into an alley.

"That's my part done, sister." The girl says seeing everything unfold.

* * *

**?- It seems the girls are being chased. Will they survive or die alone? Find out next time.**

**Writer- MMMMH. (Someone get Thana or Delia! This girl-)**

**?- Shush you. See you all next time.**


	8. I can never be normal

**?- Give us back Mr. Writer you slut!**

**?- Make me.**

**Writer- MMMMMMMMMMM (SAVE ME!)**

**Chapter cover- Issia staring at a puddle revealing her true form.**

**Ch.8- I can never be normal**

* * *

It's been a few hours since I forced to run away from Ruby, she has been trying to contact me through my scroll but I ignoring her. I don't think I can return, just when it looks like I can live a normal life, it's taken away from me.

**Meanwhile**

"Blaaaaaaake, Issssssssssssia! Where aaaare yoooouuuu!?" This day seems to be getting worse and worse for Ruby, first Blake runs then she and Issia are attacked, Issia gets hurts and runs away.

She already told Issia's sister about her runaway, but they're on the other side of town with Weiss and Yang, so Ruby is alone.

"Is something wrong Ruby?" Penny asks Ruby suddenly appearing from nowhere again.

"Aaaah! Penny! Where did you come from!?" Ruby asks back, seeing Penny sneak up on her for the second time.

But before Penny can respond, an explosion is seen in the distance.

"Oh, no…"

Back with Issia, something her mother told pops into her head.

"Mom. Why do people see us as evil?" Issia asks her mom as she sharpens her sword.

"Some people hold hatred for our past and can't see the future, don't worry about them someone will see the true you and be your friend." Her mom tells her.

"So stick with them and they'll stick with you." Through words rattle in Issia's mind until she hears an explosion go off in the distance.

Issia sees a glimpse of the future and in it, she sees Ruby and Blake knocked out on the ground, "I can't let that happen." Issia tells herself before taking flight.

**Meanwhile**

Blake and Sun are fighting Roman and the White Fang, the fight isn't going in their favor as every attack they launched at Roman, he managed to dodge or block.

After Blake uses her semblance to flip out the way of the attack, as soon as she is back on her feet, she slashes at Roman again, but once again, her attacks are blocked. Then, she swings her katana at Roman, but he hooks the blade with his cane, trapping it. As she tries to pull it free, she leaves an opening for him to hit her in the side. As she is recovering, he swings his cane upward, striking her in the chin hard enough to cause her to lean back. While Blake straightens her posture, he laughs, spins around, and slams his cane into the side of her face, causing her to turn around 180 degrees. She stumbles and turns around to strike back, only to be hit once again and knocked to the ground.

Sun jumps in to save Blake and disconnects his staff into his nunchuck form, firing every shot he has, only for Roman to block each and every shot. This gives Blake the chance to stand back up and attack Roman, sending him flying back.

"My turn." A brown-haired girl jumps in to save Roman, drop-kicking Sun then going into a spinning handstand, tripping Blake and kicking Blake's weapon out of her hands.

"Filthy animal." The girl says to Blake, she's wearing metal knuckles on right her hand wearing almost nothing but a shirt to cover her breasts. Her pants are metal plates with a golden lion emblem for a buckle with leather shoes. She prepares to stomp Blake down-

"Hey!" Ruby shouts from a rooftop, Crescent Rose extended and ready for action.

"Ruby, are these people your friends?" Penny asks giving Roman a clear shot at Ruby and sending her flying.

"Penny, wait! Stop!" Ruby tells Penny as prepares to fight.

"Don't worry, Ruby. I'm combat ready!" Penny tells Ruby as she says that a black orb comes crashing down in front of the brawler girl.

"That's my cue," Roman says before taking a bow and retreating. Out from the orb pops outs two wings with red tips followed by a tail.

"Your goddess is corrupt." The orb dissipates revealing Issia, but now her skin is all blue and two horns peek out from her hair. On her arms, Issia is wearing black gloves with red fingernail-like claws. Now, she's wearing a very revealing outfit leaving almost nothing to the imagination.

"That's my goal done." The girl says before throwing a flashbang and escaping with Roman on a plane.

Issia turns her attention to Blake and helps her up, Blake looks stunned upon looking at Issia's new form.

"Issia!" Ruby jumps off the building to meet her friend but stops a few feet short, "That is you Issia?" Issia nods her head to which Ruby runs up to hug her friend.

"Issia, I'm glad you're ok." Issia calms Ruby down and chants out a spell to revert her back to the form everyone knows her as.

The police arrive on the scene where Penny is exported back to her father, Issia is back to normal, but now team RWBY knows Issia and her sisters are not normal.

"Issia, I'm so glad you're ok." Ersa says hugging Issia, who now crying. "Why are you crying, sis?"

"I don't want to leave-" Issia says through, "But they saw who I really was."

"Leave? Why do have to leave?" Ruby asks.

"I don't care who or what you are, all I care about is that you're my friend Issia." Ruby interjects.

Deandra takes a knee next to her sister, "You don't want to leave?" Issia nods.

"You don't have to go, I can keep a secret," Ruby tells Issia.

"But it would be great to know who you truly are," Weiss says.

"I guess, it would be for the best." Deandra says, "We better get team JNPR in this as well."

**Later in Team JNPR**

"As you might have guessed we're not what you normal girls." Deandra begins, "We're few a different world where we're the monsters."

Everyone is stunned even Nora, "In your world, we're called Mamono or in simpler terms monster girls. While we come in a cornucopia variety of shapes, sizes, and dispositions, in our world we are all united by an overwhelming love of sex, with supernaturally beautiful bodies to make sure they get it. Decried as the enemy of mankind by the Order of the Chief God - a theocratic world-church to which the vast majority of humans belong - monster girls' inhuman looks and questionable dating practices mean they really are viewed with dread by most of the other races of the world, even though for the most part our intentions aren't any more sinister than giving men we capture a really, really good time. Without going in explicit detail."Medi explains while using her magic to show everyone what she's talking about.

Yang covered Ruby's ears throughout most of that explanation to keep her pure, "I would not ask anything further on that subject, because it gets real dirty beyond that point. But I would love to hear any question you have for us." Medi asks for any questions the two teams have.

Nora raises her hand, but Ren puts her hand down, Ruby raises her hand, "What's sex?"

Deandra's eyes shoot open, "We'll tell you when you're older." Deandra says, deflecting her question.

"Any other questions?" Pyrrha raises her hand, everyone is glad she's asking.

"What are you then?" Pyrrha ask.

"Deandra and Issia are Demons, I am an Oni and Ersa is an Ogre." Medi breakdown our races.

"Soo, how do hide your true selves," Pyrrha ask.

"We use a special magic spell for that." Medi answer.

"Wait, you guys use magic?" Ruby jumps up to ask.

"It's complicated and you guy can't use magic, since we only have so much magic we need to use it sparely." Medi shuts down any ideas.

"Aw."

"Any more questions?" Nobody has anything to ask right now.

"Thanks for understanding guys, I'm glad I get to stay." Issia gives a thumbs up before leaving for her room.

* * *

**?- Debbie!**

**?- Give the writer, we can't continue without him.**

**Debbie- NEVER!**

**?- For fuck sake.**

**Writer- MMMMMMMMMMMM, MMMMHHMH MMMMMMM! (Thana If you don't save me, I'll cutting off your snacks budget off the list.)**

**Thana- I'm coming.**

* * *

In a warehouse, Roman is unloading the only package of dust he managed to get before a woman talks.

"We were expecting... more from you." The woman says, disappointed at what he has. She turns her attention at the brawler girl that was supposed to accompany him.

"She didn't do anything wrong, in actuality, she exposed Issia as a monster." The knight girl explains.

"She would have lost if she fought Issia, fighting a monster is suicide at this point." She tells the woman.

"Hey! You were the ones who suggested working with those stupid mutts from the White Fang." Roman interjects.

The woman lights a fire in her hands and walks closer to Roman revealing two people next to her, a boy and a girl, "We have big plans for you, Roman. All we ask is... a little cooperation."

"The pieces are still being put in place, we still need time before our plan is ready." The knight tells the woman not to rush Roman.


	9. FOOD FIGHT!

**Chapter Cover- The Writer being dragged across the ground by Debbie with Thana following close behind.**

**Ch.9- FOOD FIGHT!**

* * *

Some more time has pass and our second semester is about to begin; Medi is looking over her notes, Deandra is reading a book she borrowed from Blake, Ersa is relaxing and I am thinking about what has happened over the past few weeks.

Ruby and her whole team along with team JNPR know our secret, something I was worried would force me to leave but I get to stay at Beacon, things are looking up. Until a soda can explodes in our face, Ersa slams her hands on the table.

"Who threw it!" Everyone points to Nora. "You're ass is mine, Nora!" Ersa flips our table, sending it at team JNPR making them roll out the way.

"Corruption and darkness will consume you all in lust!" Deandra cries out before I snap my fingers and walk behind Ruby. Just before my time stop ends, I do something that I saw Dad do a thousand times and merge with Ruby's shadow, I turn into a creature of pure black, slipping in Ruby's shadow nobody none the wiser.

As Team Rwby go in to fight, Ruby is stuck in place, "Ruby what's wrong?" Yang asks and sees Ruby trying to move but it seems like her feet are glued to the floor.

"Yang behind you!" Yang is just barely able to roll out the way of flying Jaune, Ruby looks down at her feet but sees something wrong with her shadow. It seems to be moving almost like water, the more she looks at it, the creepy it gets until a pair of eyes look back at her.

"AHHHHAH!" Team JNPR built a tower out of tables and vending machines, and they're on top of it.

"I'm queen of the castle! I'm Queen of the castle!" Nora sings out, Medi takes point chewing on one of her shells.

"Things are about to get shockingly tough now." Medi bites the shelling in half, now flowing with electricity. Medi dashes past Pyrrha and goes for Ren.

"Hello!" Medi kicks Ren in the jaw and sends him flying.

"Ren!" Nora rushes to Ren aid, Medi goes to kick Nora in the head and she blocks with her arm, realizing what Nora's semblance is.

"So you're immune and absorb electricity." Medi sees how Nora's semblance works now, fixing her glasses. Medi jumps away not wanting Nora to steal any more of her power.

"I have a theory," Medi stops time, but keeps Nora conscious, she can't move but knows what's going on. Medi goes to Ren is and kisses him on the cheek, Nora is visibly getting angry.

"Do you perhaps like or...should I even say love, Ren?" Medi asks, starring Nora in the eyes in an attempt to find her answer but instead gets an electrical fist to the face somehow breaking free of Medi's stopped time. Medi launched into a wall and knocked out.

"You okay Ren?" Nora asks as what the event looked like to everyone else was Medi standing in front of Nora to Nora punching Medi in the face. However, Nora is now questioning how she feels about Ren.

Seeing her sister get knocked, Deandra uses her environment to her advantage by kicking watermelons at Yang, who picks two turkeys and punching and flipping through the watermelons then firing her turkey gauntlets at Deandra, she dodges both of them, only to get hit a baguette thrown by Pyrrha.

Ersa sets her sights on Nora after she knocked Medi, she opens a portal behind Nora and puts her in a headlock, "Nobody grapples in your world, so you have no type of training against this." Ersa calls out their major point. Nora tries to wrench herself free, Jaune tries to help but is instantly punted away so she's at Ersa's mercy until Ren jumps in by hitting Ersa with a barrage of kicks to her side.

"ISSIA! COME HELP US OUT!" Ersa yells at me for doing nothing, so I break away from Ruby and grab some boards from the table Ersa threw earlier, holding them backward. Blake, Weiss, and Ruby all come for me, I send my time clones to deal with Blake and Weiss and I deal with Ruby myself.

"Did you really think I only know how to use a bow?" I ask while adjusting my grip on boards to feel their weight. Ruby uses her semblance to rush at me, predicting where she will go, I drop into a slide catching Ruby foot and sending her flying to the other side of the cafeteria.

"You're very easy to track if someone is able to keep up with you, and you're pretty predictable," I call out Ruby's weak points, she gets back up and drops into the runner position, speeding off so fast that, that she's creating a tailwind picking up everything...shit.

Ruby picks all of us, expect for Ersa, just before Ruby is able to whiz by her, Ersa swings her arm, " **Counter."**  Then Ruby is just shot back along with everything in her tailwind, we're smashed into the wall and caked in food.

"Children, please." Ms. Goodwitch comes in and fixes the cafeteria using her semblance before fixing her glasses, "Do not play with your food!"

A few days later and now the transfer students are arriving for the festival, Deandra is going to show three of them. She sees a boy with slicked-back gray, and three girls, one with mint green hair, one with black hair and the last one has brown hair.

"Welcome to Beacon, I'm Deandra Holdback nice to meet you." Deandra welcomes them.

"Me too, I'm Emerald Sustrai." The mint haired girl introduces herself and the rest follow.

"I'm Mercury Black."

"I'm Cinder Fall."

"And I'm Indigo Cresta, but Indigo is fine." She tells Deandra.

"Am I going to be the one to ask what's up with the cloak?" Mercury points out Deandra's full-body cloak with Emerald elbowing him in the side, "What?"

"It's nothing really, I just wear it. Come on, I have a lot to show you including your dorms." Deandra glances back at Mercury and quickly turns away.

"Is she blushing?" The girls all ask themselves with Mercury being none the wiser about what going on. Deandra composes herself, starts the tour.

Meanwhile, I'm having a chat with Mr. Ozpin in about myself and the fight on the docks, he's holding a cane in one hand and a cup in the other.

"Now Issia, I've already spoken to and now I want to talk to you." Ozpin takes a seat in the chair in front of me.

"Now Issia, you and your sisters are very different from everyone else, there's something I want to know." Ozpin takes a sip from his cup, "Why do you hide it?"

"The reason we hide isn't from the thought of what people think or even discrimination, but the fear of someone getting hurt." I think back to the smile Ruby gave me on our first day.

"You and your mother both mouth the same concern, but we're training you to prevent that from happening. My students are top priority." Oz tells me before grabbing his things and getting ready to leave.

"Thank you for your time Ms. Holdback." Just Ozpin leaves the room, he looks at me, "Anything you want to tell me?"

"Please protect Ruby, she's a great friend and I don't want that to ruined because of me." I tell Ozpin.

"I will... even if it cost me my life."

* * *

"Alright, here's your dorm. If have any questions, don't be afraid to me or my sisters for help." Deandra finishes off her tour.

"Thank you for showing us around, and we'll be sure to ask for your help again." Cinder tells Deandra.

"Oh! Let me give you my number." Deandra pulls out a piece of paper and writes down her number before giving it to Mercury, "See you later."

After Deandra turns the corner, Indigo goes to steal the paper out of Mercury's hand but Cinder stops her, "Wait that may be useful. So don't go and destroy just yet."

"That pathetic girl thought she was showing around the school, but she just leads everyone to their doom." Indigo stands down, Rabia told her to act like a Cinder's teammates and not arouse suspension, but she hates how long she was forced to stand next to a monster and not kill it.

Ozpin signs as he enters his office with Ms. Glynda waiting for him, "Is something the matter Ms. Glynda?" She holds out a mysterious envelope, he doesn't recognize the marking but opens it anyways. It looks like a normal letter but he can't identify who handwriting it is.

_Hello there Ozpin, I want to ask if you're up for something, if you agree just sign at the bottom of this letter and you'll receive more information later, to decline just throw this letter in the trash._

Ozpin takes a second to think if this is a good idea before pulling a pen out his shirt pocket and signs his name. A thank you is heard and the letter disappears out of Ozpin's hands.

* * *

**Thanatos: Let him go, Debbie, you fat whale.**

**Debbie: Stop calling me fat, I'm only 20 pounds heavier than you Thanatos. We should just settle this!**

**T: Yeah.**

**At this point, another Reaper appears and cuts the writer free using her scythe.**

**Writer: Thanks Delaila.**

**Delaila: You're welcome.**

**The Writer walks over to Thanatos and Debbie, pounding them on the head.**

**W: That was for the four hours of hell you put me through. I'm going home, mess with me again and I'll shove your scythes up your ass!**


	10. A useless succubus

**I don't- I don't have anything to say.**

**Chapter cover- Deandra blushing like crazy with Mercury staring at her clueless.**

**Ch.10- A useless succubus**

* * *

Another day, another round of Ms. Goodwitch's combat class, this one is interesting, it's Ruby versus Issia. The thing is that no one can tell how Issia fights against humans.

"You may start whenever you're both ready." Ms. Goodwitch tells them. Ruby ready herself and Issia summons her weapon but instead of her normal weapon, she pulls out twin daggers. Everyone is confused to the sudden weapon change expect for her sisters.

"Remember what I said during the food fight? My bow isn't the only weapon I know how to use." Issia says to Ruby, juggling one of her daggers in her hand.

"Let's not keep the crowd waiting." Issia tells Ruby taking a combat stance and Ruby does the same, they stare down at each other to see who will make the first move. Ruby fires a shot at Issia's foot from Crescent Rose.

Issia holds out her hand and catches the shot, Issia retaliates by dashing in front of Ruby and barraging her with a series of fast strikes from her daggers, Ruby runs away to get some space but Issia sticks to her.

"How is Issia managing to keep up with Ruby?" Yang asks puzzled with how Issia is managing to keep up with Ruby's speed.

"I should mention, that Issia went through a lot of training to make herself faster, she's actually the fastest of all of us." Deandra mentions to Yang.

"She might be the weakest of us in terms of raw strength, but she makes up for it with speed and aggression." Ersa adds.

"Issia is a much better fighter then I first thought." Ruby mentally notes as she fires shot after shot at Issia, but can't seem hit her. Issia tosses her daggers in the air and quickly summons her bow firing an arrow at Crescent Rose when the arrow hits, Ruby starts to spaz and twitch in place.

"I coated that arrow with lightning dust." Issia tells Ruby as she puts away her bow and catches her daggers, Ruby catches Issia's eye flash with murderous intent as she walks up to her. Issia summons her time clones before going in for the kill. Issia and her clones criss-cross each other, ending it with one final passing attack causing Issia to become one again.

"Issia that's enough." Ms. Goodwitch walks in to call the match, "I urge you to be more conscious." She points to the screen, revealing that Issia depleted Ruby's aura to zero.

"Sorry, I guess I'm so used to fighting my sisters, that I forget to hold back sometimes." Issia explains, smirking at the joke she accidentally made before helping Ruby up to her feet.

"Ruby, you're a great fighter who has a lot of natural skill, but rely too much on your instinct and lack actual training," Issia tells to Ruby.

In the belchers, Indigo captured the whole fight on her scroll, "This will provide some helpful information on one of the Holdbacks." She says to Cinder.

**A few days later in team Cinder's dorm**

"Mercury I have a plan for you." Cinder informs Mercury, who jumps out his bed.

"Who do you need me to do?" Mercury asks before doing a few practice kicks.

"I don't need you to fight, I need you to seduce Deandra." Cinder tells Mercury, "If you can get close to her, then we can find out what they are." Mercury looks at Cinder, confused since he has never tried to seduce someone.

"Alright, I'll figure it as I go." Mercury goes to pull out his scroll and call Deandra, but Cinder catches him.

"Do not fall for her...or her magic." Cinder warns Mercury.

"Got it." Mercury walks off and goes searching for Deandra, after an hour, he finds her in the library sitting down at a table and looking at some history books.

"Hey!" Mercury slams his hand down on the table to get Deandra's attention, she slowly lower her book to see who interrupting her reading.

"Mercury." Deandra slips a finger between the page she was reading and puts the book to the side.

"If you were someone else then I'd be annoyed, but since it's you I'll make an exception." Deandra waits to hear what Mercury wants from her, not showing any signs of embarrassment like when she was showing him around.

"Yeah, how about you and me get out of here, and do something fun." Mercury tells Deandra, who's now smiling.

"If that's your idea of asking me on a date, then you have the wrong idea about who I am. I'm not some girl who'll fold that easily, convince me why I should go on a date with you." Deandra retorts before scroll starts buzzing, "I'm needed by my sisters, until next time we meet." Deandra then gets up and open a portal.

"That girl is making this a thousand time harder than it should be." Mercury mutters to himself.

**In Team RWBY's dorm**

Deandra walks through her portal and face-to-face with team RWBY, "What's wrong?" Deandra asks to see what happening.

"It seems our friends were planning a little mission without us." Ersa tells Deandra.

"We're coming with you and that's final." Deandra tells team RWBY, "It's always better if things go south and someone there to back you up."

"Alright, then be ready because tomorrow, we're heading out." Ruby says, "Now we need to hatch a plan."

**The next day**

There's only one minute until Mr. Port's class is over and we can enact our plan currently, Jaune is trying his ask Weiss on a date but isn't getting an answer. The bell rings and we pack up, Jaune tries to his answer only to get utterly rejected, he throws his head on his desk in defeat.

"You tried." Ersa tries to give Jaune some praise but he probably can't hear her. We swap out of our school clothes and into some alternate clothes.

Deandra now has her cloak open and she's wearing, a dark violet dress hugging her body and chest showing a bit of cleavage going down to her legs leaving little to the imagination. For her shoes, Deandra chose light blue heels.

Ersa wearing the White Fang uniform, a white sleeveless jacket, a sleeveless black hood and black pants, black fingerless gloves, metal foot guards and boots. The logo is prominently displayed on the back of the uniform. Three red claw marks can be seen on the top left of their jackets. Some have their Faunus traits, such as ears or antlers, visible along with their uniform.

Medi wearing a light green jacket zipped all the way up, with silver pants and a chain wrapped around her like a belt, the sides have a yellow streak going down them in the shape of a lighting bolt.

Issia is wearing a black flowy dress, she has her hair tied in a ponytail held together by a white scrunchie. Her shoes have been swapped out with white high heel boots.

"Let's see if Ruby and the girls are ready." Deandra says to her team and then they go to RWBY's dorm.

"You girls ready?" Deandra asks RWBY spotting a look at their new clothes.

Ruby is wearing a long-sleeved, light gray shirt with black belt cuffs near the ends of the sleeves. Over the top of the gray shirt is a black pinafore with two vertical lines of red stitching that resemble the lacing of a corset. She is wearing a red

skirt with a large black-colored print of her rose emblem on the side of it, with the inside of the skirt being black. She still has on the same pitch black stockings, but with a different pair of black-and-red boots. A few pieces of metal arranged in an abstract shape are attached to her sleeve on her left shoulder, probably as a spaulder. Finally, she is wearing her usual red cape, but with a scarf as part of the hood.

For Weiss, she is wearing a pure white dress with black edging and two columns of four black buttons on the abdomen. Her snowflake emblem is printed on her back like her bolero jacket but in pale blue instead of white. The inside of the skirt portion of the dress contains black frills, and she is also wearing thigh-high, white high-heel boots with frilly black thigh-high stockings coming up slightly above her the top of her boots.

As for Blake, she is wearing a white v-neck zip-up shirt that is black along the bottom and has mid-length sleeves. Her belladonna flower emblem is printed in off-white on the left side of her shirt. She is wearing black pants that have a vertical gray stripe on the outer side of each leg, and she is wearing a black belt with them. Attached to the inner side of the belt is a black, somewhat curved banner-like piece of fabric that hangs from the back and extends forward to her hips. On the underside of this is a thinner, longer, similarly shaped purple piece of fabric. Her black high-heel boots come halfway up her calves and have a pair of belted straps across them. Finally, she is still wearing her black ribbons on her arms and her black bow over her cat ears.

For Yang, she is wearing a collared cream top over a black shirt, and over top of the former is a black article of clothing consisting of a raised collar, a strap across her collar bone, and mid-length sleeves that are gold at the end. Around her neck is a pendant that has a smooth, round, purple gem set in a round piece of metal that has a point coming off the left and right sides and a small oval shape coming from the bottom. She has a pair of crooked black belts with gold accents across her hips, and a purple piece of fabric with lilac lace around the edges hanging from her left hip. She has a dark-gray article of clothing coming down from under her cream top that is either a miniskirt or part of her black shirt. It has vertical belted straps going down into her thigh-high black stockings, which have her burning heart emblem printed in yellow on the outer side of each leg near the top and a row of four gold pyramid studs above each knee. She's wearing a pair of black boots with a series of belted straps across them. Finally, on the back of each boot at the top is a large white ribbon tied into a bow.

"Wow, you girls really dressed for the mission." Yang exclaims seeing what Team DEMI is wearing.

"It's best we dress the part or we might look out of place," Medi explains.

"Right, everyone remembers their roles?" Ruby asks.

"You and I will head to the CCT to check the Schnee records for any other dust robberies or inconsistencies. Seeing as I'm in the family, it shouldn't be a problem," Weiss says, hand on her chest and confidence reeking from her posture.

Blake places her hands behind her back, "The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members. If I can get in, I can hopefully find out what their planning," she says.

Yang crosses her arms, "I have an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows EVERYTHING going on in Vale. Getting information out of him shouldn't be TOO hard," Yang says.

"I'll be heading with Yang, since my charm doesn't involve punching people in the face." Deandra explains her part.

"Me and Issia will be coming with you Ruby." Medi says with Issia nodding.

"And I'm going with Blake, disguised as a member of the White Fang." Ersa explains her part.

"Great!" Ruby exclaims getting to be with her best friend.

"Right. We'll meet up tonight near Yang to go over what we found. Let's do this!" she pumps her right fist.

"Yeah!" an unknown voice is heard. we look over to the source of the voice and see Sun Wukong hanging upside down by his tail, outside the window, smiling. We take a step back.

"Sun?!" Blake yells, shocked at his appearance.

"How did you get up there?" Yang asks.

"Oh, it's easy. I do it all the time," he answers.

"You do WHAT?!" Weiss shrieks.

"I climb trees all the time," Sun quickly answers, ignoring her scowl at him before he flips into the room and onto his feet.

"So, are we finally getting back at that Torchwick guy?" he asks.

"We are going to investigate the situation, as our own TWO TEAMS," Blake emphasizes their positions.

"Sorry, but this party is invitation only," Ersa jokes.

"Sorry, Sun. We don't want to get friends involved if we don't have to," Ruby points out.

"Psst, that's dumb. You should always get friends involved. That's why I brought Neptune," Sun says, pointing his thumb behind him. We poke our head outside the window to see Neptune standing on the ledge outside their room.

"Sup," he greets us nonchalantly.

"How did you even get up here?" Ruby asks.

"I have my ways," Neptune replies, before he sees how high up they are. "Seriously though, can I come in? We're, like, really high up right now," he fearfully pleads.

With Neptune now in the room, we change up our plans a little bit.

"Alright, I'll go with Weiss, Medi, and Issia. Sun, you can go with Blake. And Neptune, you can go with Yang and Deandra, because I don't know who else you could go with." Ruby says, while pushing Neptune who is still frozen from being on the ledge, but he winks at Weiss as he is pushed by her.

"Actually Ruby, why don't you go with Yang, heh? After all, she is your sister," Weiss suggests.

"And probably end up somewhere someone her age shouldn't be at? Brilliant idea," Porphyrius sarcastically mutters.

"But Weiss, who would go with you then?" Ruby asks while Yang stops Neptune from rocking back in forth as he is still frozen with fear.

"Well, I guess Neptune could come with me," Weiss says, to which Neptune gives a thumbs up sign..

Ruby snorts and laughs, "Nah," she rejects the suggestion and then starts walking out the room while pulling Weiss by the back of her dress.

"But! But!" Weiss pleads, reaching out to Neptune in vain.

"We better get going, time is of the essence," Deandra tells us.

* * *

**Writer: Sorry for such the big delay for this chapter, I was just dealing with some other things but everything should be fine now.**


	11. A robot can not lie

**Let's how the groups' investigation go over.**

**Chapter cover- Penny in the foreground with Issia and Ruby, shocked in the background.**

**Ch.11- A robot can not lie.**

* * *

"Woooow! I forget how big the Transmit tower looks up close!" Ruby exclaims, in her usually energetic personality even through we came here to gather information.

"You should see the one in Atlas!" Weiss states.

"That was the first one, right?" Ruby notes.

"Correct. Atlas developed the Cross Continental Transmit System to allow the four kingdoms to communicate with one another. It was their gift to the world after the Great War," Weiss states the history of the tower.

"Oooh, look at me! My name's Weiss! I know facts! I'm rich!" Ruby jokes, imitating Weiss's voice as I watch this unfold.

Weiss scolds Ruby, "Don't be a pest! Besides, the only reason we're here is because you like the tower so much! We could have just as easily made a call from the library," Weiss points out.

"Let her have her fun Weiss, it's best we make it a point to have as much fun as we can." I tell Weiss.

"I know, but so  _coool_! Ooh, I'm going to take a picture!" Ruby goes to pull out her scroll but fumbles it where it lands in front of Penny.

"Oh. You dropped this," Penny says handing Ruby her scroll back.

"Penny?!" Ruby gasp in surprise of her friend sudden reappears.

"Uhhhh," Penny stutters.

"Where have you been? We haven't seen you since that night at the docks!" Ruby ask.

"Yes, it's been a while since I last saw you." I tell Penny.

"S-Sorry. I think you're confused. Penny suddenly hiccups, throwing the Scroll into Ruby's hands, "Uh... I've got to go!" And she quickly walks away.

"What was that about?" Weiss asks, I shrug it off at that girl's weirdness.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Ruby starts walking in Penny's direction as she shouting back to us, "You go make your call! I'll meet up with you later!"

"I'm going with her, I trust you can do this alone?" I ask Weiss.

"Yes, but don't." Weiss cuts herself off realizing she can't stop either of us.

We catch up to Penny as she's walking down some stairs.

"Penny! Where have you  _been_? It's been weeks!" Ruby asks.

"You disappeared without saying a word, you had us worried." I add.

"There seems to be a... misunderstanding." Penny lies.

"What?!...Penny," Ruby says as Penny tries to walk away again, but I walk ahead of her and Ruby slides down the rail bar in the center of the steps. "Is everything okay?" Ruby asks when she reaches the bottom, but Penny keeps walking away.

"Penny," I plant a hand on Penny's shoulder to stop her from running away.

"Penny, please stop!" Ruby stops her too, which makes Penny stop, look at her, then hang her head. "Look, I don't know what's wrong, but you have listen to us. Those guys we fought at the docks; we think they're up to something big, something BAD. I need you to tell me what happened to you that night. Please, as a friend," Ruby pleads with her.

"Just tell us what's going, please...as a friend." I add.

Penny sighs before looking around at the people around us. She then walks up close to me and Ruby.

"It isn't safe to talk here," she whispers.

Penny is waiting out in front of a local café, looking worried until a hand taps on her right shoulder and she looks over to see Ruby with a bit smile and me behind her. This causes Penny to smile a little and the three begin walking through the city.

"I wish I could help you Ruby, but I don't know anything about those men," Penny says.

"Well, what happened to you that night? We were all together, and then you just disappeared. Were you kidnapped?" Ruby worriedly asks her.

"Oh, no! Nothing like that," Penny quickly replies.

"I highly doubt you would've been kidnapped by them. Not after seeing you wipe the floor with them with your skills," I note.

"Well, then where did you go?" Ruby asks again.

"I've never been to another kingdom before. My father asked me not to venture out too far, but-Oh, you have to understand, my father loves me very much. He just worries a lot," Penny explains.

"Heh, believe me, I know the feeling," Ruby says, rolling her eyes.

"I know how you feel," I say, making Penny smile.

"But, why not let us know you were okay?" Ruby asks.

"I…was asked…not to talk to you. Or Issia, or Weiss, or Blake, or Yang, Deandra. Anybody really," Penny explains.

"You mean 'ordered' not to speak to us," I note in my head seeing what Penny really means.

"Was your dad that upset?" Ruby questions.

"No, it wasn't my father," Penny begins until she hears a broadcast and they look over to the town square.

The town square has steps surrounding a square center, and on that center is a hologram of General Ironwood in front of two large crates behind six Atlesian Knight-130s.

"The AK-130 has been the standard security line of Remnant for several years. And they have done a fine job, wouldn't you agree? Wouldn't you agree?" the Ironwood hologram says, with the robots taking a bow to the clapping audience of people gathered in the square. "But, the kingdom of Atlas is a kingdom of innovation, and fine? Well, that's just not good enough, is it? Ironwood says as the two crates open up behind the AK-130s, revealing six new robot soldiers with

more slender, humanoid looking bodies, and with white armor over the black inner workings still visible underneath.

"Presenting the Atlesian Knight…200," Ironwood introduces the new machines, which kick over the older robots, standing on them, and making the crowd clap again. "Smarter, sleeker, and admittedly, a little less scary," Ironwood continues as the new machines do poses for the crowd. "These models will become active later this year, but they won't be alone. Now,

the Atlesian military has always supported the idea of removing men from the dangers of the battlefield. However, there are still many situations that undoubtedly require…a human touch," Ironwood continues.

"Ruby…" Penny motions to Ruby, who continues to look on in awe, while I look on with some interest.

"So…Our kingdom's greatest minds, in cooperation with the Schnee Dust Company, are proud to introduce…The Atlesian Paladin!" the Ironwood hologram explains and disappears as a larger machine takes his place. The Paladin is an enormous gray-colored mechanized battle suit, able to house one pilot in the body, and has two energy guns on the sides, two rocket launchers mounted onto its back, and double-barreled guns on the side of the other energy guns. The body is a

little funky on the arms and legs. The crowd claps again at the site of the new weapon. "Now, we can't have them here for you today. But these mechanized battle suits will be seen defending the borders of our kingdom within the year!" Ironwood exclaims, making the crows applaud again.

"Technology being used to protect the weak, you guys have think for everyone." I voice my thoughts on what's going on.

"Woah," Ruby says, jaw dropped in sheer awe at the site.

"…Ruby, maybe we should go somewhere else," Penny says, stepping back a bit.

Just then two Atlas human soldiers wearing gray-and-blue body armor, black pants, silver helmets covering most of their faces, and guns strapped to their backs, notice us. Penny turns and starts running away across the street and down a back alley.

"Penny? Wait! Where are you going?!" Ruby calls out but turns back to see the two soldiers running towards them.

"Time to move!" I say as we run after Penny, and away from the soldiers.

As Penny turns right down the alley, me and Ruby run to catch up to her, with the two soldiers not too far behind. Penny, with me and Ruby not far behind her, crossing one street into another alley. The soldiers keep chase until the first one almost gets run over by a car, but the vehicle stops just as it hits the soldier, who remains on his feet, while the other continues the chase. I look back at this before looking ahead at Ruby and then Penny who turns left down the alley. I notice some wooden boxes held up on a wooden platform, and thinking quickly, knock the support off the boxes. That makes the wooden platform fall to the ground with the wooden crates blocking the alleyway from the soldiers, and then continues my run with Ruby and Penny. As they keep running, Ruby sees Penny ahead of them, and then jumps and starts running along a wall on her right, I copy them and make sure I don't lose sight of them. Ruby then uses her semblance to shoot over to Penny and grabs her around her waist.

"This way!" Ruby says, and then winches as she uses her semblance again to shoot them down another alleyway like a rocket, while I try to keep up with her speed.

At one point, Ruby loses her energy and they drop onto the ground, with Penny stopping while Ruby rolls out onto another street. She slowly sits up and rubs her head until she hears a truck horn behind her and stands up, turning around to see a cargo truck coming at her.

Suddenly, Penny pushes Ruby out of the way, and then holds her hands out, stopping the truck, causing a crater to form in the ground under her and the truck to lift off the ground for a moment. I help Ruby up to her feet and we stare on in shock.

"Penny?" Ruby asks, her face filled with worry, and maybe a little fear.

"Are you okay?!" Penny asks the driver, who nods in confirmation.

Penny looks at Ruby and Khazhak and sees Ruby's scared expression, "Um, uh…" she stutters, looking at her hands.

She looks at other people converging on the scene, looking at her, and then she runs away, pushing past Ruby.

"Penny, come back!" Ruby calls out and we run after her again, leaving the scene as the two soldiers from before arrive on the scene.

Penny stops at one point in the alley, and we catch up to her.

"Penny! Please, what is going on?! Why are you running?! How did you do THAT?!" Ruby asks, trying to figure out what's going on.

"Come on, you have to tell us what's going on. You're acting a lot weirder than usual," I add.

"I-I can't. Everything's fine (Hiccup). I-I don't want to talk about it (Hiccup)!" Penny says, hiccupping as she speaks, crossing her arms and turning her head away.

"Penny, if you can just tell me what's wrong, I can help you!" Ruby pleads with her.

"No. No, no. You wouldn't understand," Penny says.

"I do understand. I trusted my secret with Ruby and her friends so they understand." I tell Penny to have her reveal her secret.

"You guys are my friends, right? You promise you're my friends?" Penny pleads, walking up to them.

"I promise," Ruby promises.

"You have my word," I swear.

Penny looks down at her hands, "Ruby…Issia…I'm NOT a real girl," she admits, showing her palms…to reveal METAL parts from underneath the damaged skin.

"…Oh," Ruby utters, completely in shock.

"I knew it," I sensed that Penny was not normal, I knew she had to be a robot of some kind.

"Penny, I-I don't understand," Ruby says, trying to cope with she just found out.

"She' saying that she's an android, Ruby," I try to simplify things for Ruby.

"Most girls are born, but I was made. I'm the world's first synthetic person capable of generating an aura…I'm not real," Penny says, hanging her head.

Ruby reaches out, holding Penny's hands open first, but then closes them while still holding them.

"Of course you're are. You think just because you got nuts and bolts instead of squishy guts makes you any less real than me or Khazhak?" Ruby comforts her.

"How you were BORN makes no difference to me. While you may be a little awkward at it, you're just as alive as any other normal person," I say, placing a hand on her right shoulder.

"I don't, um…You two are taking this extraordinarily well," Penny notes, confused.

"Yeah. Besides, you're not like those things we saw back there. You've got a heart, and a soul, I can feel it," Ruby says, pointing at Penny's chest where her heart would be.

"I mean I'm able to understand Issia and her sisters are monster girls, so you're no different." Ruby says accidentally revealing my secret.

"Wait, Issia a what?" Penny asks, to which I turn my sight to Ruby and stare directly at her soul.

"I tell you later, don't mention that to no one, because you were programmed without the ability to lie." I tell Penny about her hiccups.

Ruby groans, "I can see why your father would want to protect such a delicate flower," Ruby painfully says.

Penny then releases them, "Oh, he's VERY sweet. My father's the one that built me. I'm sure you would just love him," Penny says.

"Wow, heh-heh. He built you all by himself?" Ruby asks.

"Well almost. He had some help from Mr. Ironwood," Penny explains.

"The general?...Wait, is that why those soldiers were after you?" Ruby asks.

"They like to protect me too," Penny says.

"Heh, I highly doubt YOU need protection," Khazhak notes.

"Yeah, they don't think you can protect yourself?" Ruby questions her.

"They're not sure if I'm ready yet. One day, it will be my job to save the world, but I still have a lot left to learn. That's why my father let me come to the Vytal Festival. I want to see what it's like in the rest of the world, and test myself in the tournament," Penny says.

"Penny, what are you talking about? Save the world from what? We're in a time of peace," Ruby says, getting confused.

"That's not what Mr. Ironwood said," Penny replies.

"Check down here!" they hear the voice of one of the soldiers from earlier nearby.

"You have to hide!" Penny says, grabbing Ruby and picking her up over her head.

"Penny, Gah! What are you doing?! You don't have to go with them, I can help YOU!" Ruby shrieks, flailing around as Penny carries her to a nearby dumpster.

Penny throws her into the dumpster and the lid falls shut. Penny turns around to do the same to me, but I quickly jump to the rooftops.

"It's okay Ruby. They're not bad people, I just don't want you to get in trouble. Just promise me you won't tell anyone about my secret, okay?" she whispers to her.

"I promise. And don't worry about Issia. She won't tell anyone. She keeps her promises," Ruby replies before Penny closes the lid, but Ruby cracks it open a bit.

"There she is!" she hears the soldiers say as they catch up to Penny.

"Sal-u-tations, officers," Penny plays dumb.

"Why were you running? And what happened to the other two that were with you?" One of them asks her.

"What other two people? I've been by myself all day (Hiccup)," Penny lies, making herself hiccup from it and covering her mouth before placing her hands behind her back.

"You shouldn't cause such a scene," one soldier says.

"Are you okay?" the second asks her.

Penny shows them her hands, "Just a scratch," she says, but they get a little worried.

"Penny, your father isn't going to be happy about this," one soldier says.

"Please, just come with us," the other asks her.

"Yes sir," Penny replies, and they then walk away.

I jump off the roof and land in front of Ruby, "Well, at least that has been dealt with for now. Although truth be told, I suspected she was an android when we first met her," I point out.

"I guess not much gets by you, huh?" Ruby says.

"Nope. By the way, you have a rat on your shoe," Khazhak says, pointing at her shoe.

Ruby hears a squeak, looks down, and then freaks out from the rat, falling back as the lid closes on her again. I take this opportunity to scold Ruby for telling my secret to Penny by resting my arm on the lid and lean against the dumpster, preventing Ruby from escaping as she bangs on the lid.

"Issia! Let me out! There's more than one rat in here! LET ME OUT!" Ruby screams, banging on the lid both in fear and in anger.

* * *

**Writer: Wow, this was a very quick chapter it only took a day finish, and no this is not an April Fools joke, this is an actual chapter.**


	12. Ch12- Panic at the Disco

**Usually, I take a week to write these but suddenly I'm in a writing mood.**

**Chapter cover- Deandra flirting with the reader.**

**Ch.12- Panic at the Disco**

* * *

Deandra, Yang, and Neptune arrive at the club Yang's friend works at. Yang and Neptune get off Bumblebee, a motorbike sharing Yang's color scheme, while Deandra appears next to them via a portal.

"Come on, my friend's right in here!" Yang says while pointing to a nightclub. When Yang gets off, she reveals Neptune who been through better days.

"You good Neptune?" Deandra asks to make sure Yang didn't kill Neptune.

"Yeah." Neptune replies before shaking his head and fixing his hair and goggles, "And where exactly is...here?" Neptune asks as he gets off Bumblebee.

As they approach the club, two men dressed in black suits, red ties, and glasses, start to freak out and run inside slamming the door shut behind them.

"Yang…" Deandra stares down at Yang's soul, "Explain your relationship with your "friend" now." She demands.

"I blew up their club awhile ago... when things didn't go my way, heheh." Yang starts to laugh but Deandra is not happy in the slightest.

"Yang…" Deandra's eyes are swelling with Succubus magic, "Yang, gave me your gauntlets." Deandra demands.

"But-"

"Yang, you have anger issues and right now this, friend of yours is our only lead. So give me your gauntlets and behave, or I'm shoving you into my portal until I'm done here." Deandra states her two options for Yang like a mother. Yang raises her fist for a second but then takes off her gauntlets and gave them to Deandra.

"You made the right choice." Deandra stores Yang's gauntlets away, "I'll be doing the talking, alright?"

"I'm fine with that." Neptune agrees, with silent approval from Yang.

Deandra knocks on the door to which a very tall and muscular man opens the door, "How may I help you?" He asks in a very deep voice. He's wearing a black vest over a white dress shirt, a red tie, black gloves, and black dress pants. He has gray eyes, short black hair, along with a matching beard and mustache.

"Yes, my friend said you're an information broker, and I'm in need of information," Deandra states her purpose at his nightclub.

"I don't know." The man is suspicious of them, especially Yang and the damage she caused the last time she was here.

"I promise my friends will not cause any trouble for you or else." Deandra glares at Yang from the side of her eyes.

"Alright. Just keep her on a leash, and we'll be fine. The names Junior." Junior allows them in.

After a couple of minutes, Deandra concludes that Junior knows nothing about Roman or The White Fang, "Thank you for your time."

"I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help." Junior apologizes for not being of help.

"It's fine." Deandra finishes her drink and exits with Yang and Neptune.

"That was weird." Junior comments on how normal this transaction was, no fighting, no threat from either party and the client left immediately after everything was done and finished.

"See what you can do if you don't let anger take over." Deandra gives Yang her gauntlets back and then gets a message from Ersa on her scroll.

"Fuckfuckfuck! Guys we need backup, Roman is chasing us across town in a mech. HHEEEEELLLLPPPP!" Sun cuts Ersa off.

**Back with Issia and Ruby**

Ruby managed to pull herself out the dumpster before getting the same message from Blake.

"Big killer robot! And it's big! REALLY BIG!" Sun yells.

"Sounds like Roman managed to steal one of Ironwood's new Paladin units," I state.

"Oh, I am NOT missing this. Let's go Issia!" Ruby says and we then both go to help our friends.

… **With Yang, Neptune, and Deandra…**

"That Torchwick guy is in it! But not like-it didn't eat him. He's like, controlling it or something!" Sun yells at them.

"Where are you guys?" Yang asks before getting her answer in the form of Blake and Sun running from the Atlesian Paladin behind them as they pass by Yang' group.

"HURRY!" Sun screams as they run by.

"I think that was them," Neptune says.

"Yeah, I got it," Yang replies as she revs up her motorcycle.

"Deandra. I-" she begins.

"Go! I'll follow you from the rooftop!" Deandra says before jumping onto the rooftop of a nearby building and starts running along the rooftops.

Yang then spins her motorcycle around, with Neptune flailing around while sitting behind her and then guns it to catch up to Blake, Sun and Ersa. A moment later, Blake, Sun and Ersa jump off a rooftop and onto moving cars driving on the highway.

Torchwick in the Paladin jumps onto the highway after them. Blake and Sun look back.

"Woah!" Sun gasps. Blake and Sun start hopping on and off cars on the highway while Ersa skates across the ground using some wind magic, trying to get away from Torchwick. Torchwick, on the other hand, just runs through the cars as he continues to chase them. As the chase continues, Yang and Neptune pull up behind Torchwick.

"We've got to slow it down!" Yang exclaims.

"Got it," Neptune replies and begins reaching for his weapon on his back. Torchwick picks up on this and starts smashing into cars on the road, making them fly around towards Yang and Neptune.

"Hold on!" Yang says.

"Uh oh!" Neptune says. Yang then moves her motorcycle right to evade two cars, then slides across the road to duck under another flying vehicle, before regaining her position to move left, then right to avoid a few more cars going all over the place. After avoiding the onslaught of flying cars, Neptune grabs his weapon. His weapon is a weapon colored gray with bluish light above the grip, with the area between the weapon's grip and butt end being fused, and the barrel boxy, with light gray patterns on it. When he pulls it out and turns it into its gun form, the barrel shows a blue tube of electricity being generated. He then fires four shots at the machine, hitting it three times. Neptune then stands up on Yang's motorcycle and changes his weapon into its guandao form, where along handle extends from the butt end and the body gets a little smaller before forming a curved blade emitting light blue energy. He spins it a few times before he jumps up into the air, the weapon now turning into a trident, and then shoots over to the mech, stabbing his weapon into its back. Blake stops on one car while Sun lands on the trailer of a semi-truck and they look back at the scene.

"Neptune, hang on!" Sun yells as the mech starts spinning its upper body in order to try and shake Neptune off. Sun smashes his palms together, and a yellow ball of energy explodes from them. From that, two yellow glowing clones of Sun appear and then jump at the mech, exploding when they make contact. Sun then jumps up, with his weapon in its staff form, ready to strike. However, Roman's mech spins again and sends Neptune flying into Sun, and they fall off of the highway. While watching this unfold, Blake gets a call from Weiss.

"Blake, I'm in position!" Weiss says before jumping off of another highway above them and landing on their highway, cars passing by while she readies her rapier. As Roman gets closer, Weiss spins her body a few times before stabbing her sword into the road, forming a circular floor of ice around her. Torchwick's mech slips on the ice just before he hits her, and it comes tumbling off of the highway, breaking a blue screen on the edge along the way, before landing on its feet on the ground in front of Ruby, her sniper scythe ready. The rest of her team land beside her, their weapons drawn. However, Deandra and Ersa suddenly show up, firing their weapons at Torchwick's right flank before they land next to Team RWBY. Then, Medi jumps up from behind Torchwick, striking at the mech's head and then lands with the group. Finally, Issia lands in front of Ruby, bow drawn and arrow at the ready.

"We'll turn all you love into ruin." A voice states before jumping in front of the mech. It's the hero and her party.

"We'll deal with them, RWBY, you deal with the mech," Deandra tells the girls to fight without them, Ruby nods in acceptance.

" **Dimension V!"** Deandra and Ersa teleport us and the hero party out of their current battlefield and somewhere farther away.

"Be careful everyone, and be on the lookout for the short girl, we have no idea what she's capable of." Medi states.

"Let me show you, then," The little girl says before tossing out a canister and shoots it, releasing a pinkish gas around us, instantly making us start coughing. Ersa swings her to the side blowing the gas away.

"A Trickslinger!?" A gunslinger that uses magic and items to fight, there only are a few of them in our world and their relativity new.

"HAHAHA." The girl laughs at us and fully reveals herself, she's wearing a light green cowboy hat covering her face, a green poncho that hides most of her body and dark green flats with spurs. In her hands are two revolvers that seem to be the same models we use.

"Let me deal with her," I call my target, staring down the girl. The hero holds her back, taking out a sword and shield, decorated with marks to declare she was chosen by the Chief Goddess herself with another sword around her waist.

"Deandra, Ersa, Medi and Issia Holdback...I'm Rabia Windwalker, and under the oath of the Chief Goddess, me and my team are here to eliminate you and purify this world." Urg, Rabia is just another hero, we've dealt and corrupted a few of them before, so she shouldn't be any different.

Rabia then suddenly dashes in front of Deandra prepared to cut her head off, in retaliation Deandra flips over Rabia and kicks her in the back of the head. Deandra then summons her weapon.

"I'll fight her, Medi, Ersa, go after the other two," Deandra orders them to pick their targets, Rabia recovers from getting kicked and now looks like she's taking us as serious opponents. Rabia then raises her shield up to the sky and begins chanting something.

" **Brave Force!"** Rabia's shield then grows in a lustrous white light signaling that she linked herself to her allies, the trickslinger girl blindly fires her guns with seemly no point or target until their empty.

Medi points her lance behind herself while holding her shield up, with the pull of the trigger she is sent rocketing towards them. The priest girl steps in and summons a shield made of light, Medi collides with such force that she slides back a foot.

The brawler girl from the docks dashes by the priest and Medi for Ersa dropping into a slide and going for her legs. I take notice that the gun girl is reloading and take advantage by pulling back an arrow, the girl looks up to reveal a smile on her face, I question how that girl is calm even though she's about to be hit by an arrow until I hear it closing in on me.

While still holding my arrow, I do a short hop back to see a bullet flying right where my head used to be, "She enchanted her guns with wind magic." I just have to beat now or she'll intervene with the others.

" **ChronoBreak."** I stop time and take aim at the girl, but see she's not affected at all, that also goes for the rest of her party. I quickly fire my arrow and deactivate ChronoBreak if it's useless, the gun girl rolls out the way, letting my arrow fly off in the distance and reloads. Taking a second, I coat my arrows with wind dust, for extra piercing power.

Ersa is trying to slash the brawler girl to pieces with her sword and the girl is either deflecting or dodging her attacks like nothing. Ersa slams her sword down, cracking the ground from the force of her attack, but the girl side-steps, however, Ersa then swings herself on her sword, surprising the girl with a punch to her jaw.

"You're not the only puncher here, Girly!" Ersa says mocking the girl.

After getting hit, the girl shakes her head before cracking her neck, "My name is Natasha, not Girly," Natasha corrects Ersa, getting back into her stance.

The priestess is drawing a magic glyph aimed at Medi, who raises her shield in preparation " **Holy Pillar."** Out from the glyph comes a massive pillar of holy light magic made to kill monsters like Medi, instead she manages to protect herself through the whole attack.

Medi analyzes the situation and thinks of the best way to the priestess, "That girl is powerful, and if I fight like I normally do, then she's going to overpower me." So she puts away her shield and carries only her lance now, now switching to her other fighting style.

Meanwhile, in Deandra and Rabia's fight their fighting each other to a standstill, until jumping out the way of Rabia's attacks, she follows up with another attack sending a crescent arch of light at Deandra. Deandra slams her foot down forming the earth beneath her into a wall to protect herself, the wall is cut in half but stops the attack.

"Time to send this hero back to her goddess." Deandra switches her weapon Axe mode and smashes the remaining bits of the wall, at Rabia blocking it with her shield, while also storing the energy from her sword into her shield making glow red. Deandra jumps in front of Rabia and slams her axe down.

"You missed," Rabia tells Deandra.

"I was never aiming for you," Deandra retorts, " **Ultra Burst!"** Unleashing all the power stored in her shield underneath Rabia and sending her into the air, seeing her friend in distress the trickslinger redirects every bullet at Deandra.

"Nope." Ersa spins her sword as fast as she can, creating a vortex causing all the bullet to come for her instead, "And  **Counter!"**  Finally sending the bullets at the hero by smacking them with the flat sides of her sword.

" **Mother Nature's Rampage!"** Deandra calls one of our combo moves. Deandra presses her hands down on the ground sending two tendrils of the earth to wrap around Rabia, I follow up by firing arrows of every element I have, finishing with a Wyvern Piercer, Medi then electrifies the tendrils and destroying them at the same time. Just before Rabia hits the ground, Medi freezes her, when Deandra and Ersa end it with a simultaneous slash through Rabia.

The other girls break away from us and regroup with their leader, who's still standing but in critical condition and Brave Force is gone, we can finish them here and now.

 ***Tap*** Is what I wish I could say but a short girl with an ice cream scheme jumps in front in between us.

"Neo! Your timing is perfect." The trickslinger seems to know Neo, who's wearing a whitetail jacket with a pink interior and one wide broad tail, brown pants, black gloves, and black and white boots with very high heels and multiple buttons on each side. Under her jacket is a brown corset, curved in the middle and at the bottom, exposing her hips. She also wears a multitude of necklaces, which hang haphazardly around her neck.

"We're calling it here, let it be known we were holding back, next you won't be so lucky," Rabia tells before Neo bows.

"No your not." I fire an arrow at them but shattered into glass.

"Issia!" Ruby and her team run over to us, empty-handed as well.

"Roman, got away as well?" Deandra asks, already knowing the answer. Ruby nods her head.

"But we at least destroyed the mech." Yang chimes in.

"At least we won't have to worry about that anymore," Deandra says, still disappointed that everyone got away.

"At least everyone is ok." I try to little up the mood a bit.

"Yeah, I guess she really made our plans... fall apart!" Weiss tries to tell a joke but instead gets angst from us because of her timing.

"What?"

* * *

**Writer: That wraps up this chapter, but we're not heading into the next arch yet, instead I'm doing an original arch. So, watch out for that, until next time.**


	13. Ch14- Lightning is a fickle person

**Sorry if this comes out extra later than normal, I was on a trip and didn't bring my laptop with me. Before I officially kick off my arc, I think now would be a great time for a fluff chapter.**

**Chapter cover- A man standing in the foreground, smiling as lighting strikes behind him.**

**Ch.13- Lighting is a fickle person**

* * *

A few days have passed since our battle against the Rabia and her party, right now we know very little of them and they know of us. We'll deal with them as they come, right now we are still students and need to focus on our studies.

The day after the fight, me and Ruby told each other about what happened during our fights and any information we managed to gather. I told Ruby I was going to fill her in about some more information about our world, mainly surrounding the Chief Goddess and The Order.

"What's up Ruby?" Ersa spots Ruby walking over to her before she was about to do weight training, "Need something?"

"Yeah Ersa, Issia said she was going to tell me about your world. Do you know where she is?" Ruby ask Ersa where her sister is.

"She said, she was going to take a nap in our dorm, she's probably been knocked for a few hours at this point. So wake her up for us, but be careful." Ersa chimes in, knowing who Ruby would wake Issia.

"Sure. Thanks, Ersa." Ruby runs to our dorm as fast as she can, upon opening the door takes a look around before finding me asleep in my bed and under the covers.

Ruby tip-toes over to my bed trying her best not suddenly shock me, Nora tried to that to Ersa and she put her in a headlock almost knocking her out. Just as Ruby makes it to the side of my bed, I grab and throw her into bed with me.

"Ow, I guess this must be what Ersa warned me about." Ruby thinks she figured what Ersa meant about waking up Issia, but she's so wrong. Ruby tries to get me off her but I push her back down.

"Issia," Ruby starts to get uneasy as I keep pushing down when she tries to get me off her. I finally open my eyes and scan over Ruby before licking my lips.

"I'll have fun with you...your mana looks so delicious, corrupting you will be so much fun," I tell Ruby before moving my face in closer.

"Issia! Snap out of i-" I interrupt Ruby by stealing her first kiss, I can taste the sweetness of her mouth and I can even tell she had a Strawberry earlier. Breaking away from our little kiss reveals Ruby squirming and panting, the ecstasy from seeing her at her weakest is driving me wild. I decide it's time to go lower.

Using my free hand, I sneak it under Ruby's dress to get a feel about her before going in for the kill, "Issia! Stop!" Ruby cries in one final plea and that wakes me allowing me to see what I'm doing to my best friend.

"Ruby?! Oh god, No!" I can easily piece together what I did and I'm disgusted by what I did.

"I'm so sorry Ruby!" I blurt out before jumping out my bed and out of the room while hiding my face.

**Elsewhere**

"Alright, this is the place." A light-skinned man in his early twenties says appearing out of nowhere. His hair short and messy making it look like he just got out of bed.

His clothes consist of a dark brown shirt, a light green pants with greaves attached to the bottom and covering his legs up to his knees on his belt are three swords hanging freely. His shoes are covered in armor and steel plates

The man scratches the back of his head, "Now where's the hell is Beacon? The locals might know." The man then walks around looking for somebody who might know their way around.

The man walks around until Roman, Neo and the White Fang looting a dust shop, "Excuse me," The man makes himself know them, "I was wondering if you know where Beacon Academy is?" They all look at each other and wonder if the man is dumb, dense, obvious or just plain stupid.

"Someone shoot him!" Roman commands and one of the White Fang grunts fire at the man and hit him in the head, blowing off part it.

"Geeze, people are just getting dumber by the day." Roman chimes in before ordering everyone to get back to work.

A sigh is heard and everyone slowly turns to the man's body, which hasn't fallen over yet, "Typically for me...every time I travel to a new place, someone tries to kill me." Roman's cigar falls out his mouth because in place of blood and guts is lightning and the man is still able to talk. The man's head reforms to reveal that he's smiling.

"What the hell are you?" Roman asks as everyone pulls their weapons.

"The name's Lisce Holdback, heir of the Three Sword twin." Lisce properly introduces himself, promptly followed by Roman and Neo getting worried.

Lisce cracks his neck and tosses one of his swords behind himself then raising his hand crackling with thunder, " **Gigavolt Havoc."** Then bring it down, taking out all the grunts in less than a second.

"Argg," Roman fires a flare at Lisce and he just steps to the side, but Roman extends his cane and grabs the flare. Lisce pulls out his one of his swords to attack Roman, but Neo deflects the attack with her umbrella. Roman tosses his earlier flare at Lisce as he's still mid-attack, exploding right under him.

"So that what they meant by unique weapons." As the dust settles, Lisce is standing on top the sword he threw out, unharmed and seemingly laughing.

"Let me show you something," Lisce pulls out a metal rod from his pocket, and holds between his hands channeling lightning all over his body, "I learned how to turn myself into a railgun."

Neo jumps in front Roman and opens her umbrella, "Alright it's ready." Lisce fires off the metal rod and on contact with the umbrella the rod explodes, completely breaking Neo's guard leaving her open. Lisce flips over Neo and draws his swords again and unleashing a flurry of attack against Roman, even with his impressive defense, Roman is put against the ropes.

Neo jumps back into the fight about to stab Lisce in the side, he jumps the way and sensing Neo did something, he throws one of his swords shattering the illusion.

Lisce's body crackles with lightning once more, " **Gigavolt Havoc: Seek and Destroy!"** Lisce sends out three arcs of lightning as tall as himself, the arcs track down Roman and Neo before they can escape and stun them, Lisce jumps about to slam his sword down and is sudden in front the last arc, crushing it and finishing them off.

"Shoulda have just told me where Beacon was, and I wouldn't bat an eye." Lisce sheaths his swords, "But where is Beacon?" Roman fighting through his paralysis points to where Beacon is.

"Thanks. My paralysis should wear off in about...five minutes for you guys. You guys are lucky that I didn't get serious...by the way, those grunts might be out cold for a while."

**Beacon Academy**

"I can't believe what I almost to Ruby." As the memories of almost turning and corrupting Ruby into a monster flood my mind, I just run faster and further trying to escape the moment until I bump into someone and fall to my back.

"Ouch," The person helps me up and I see Lisce standing in front of me, I break down crying and jump into his chest.

"Whoa, Issia! Issia, what happened?! Are the other ok?!" Big Bro comforts me in arms while trying to see what happened to me.

I look up to him with tears and snot dripping down my face, "I almost c-corrupted R-Ruby." I mutter out before digging my head back into Bro's chest again.

A portal opens revealing Deandra and Ruby, "Issia, it wasn't your fault!" Ruby blurts out as she appears out the portal.

Bro strokes my head and then takes a deep breath, pulling me off in the process, "Look Issia...I know you're scared of your powers, but you need to take care of yourself. The reason you attacked Ruby was that you were starved of mana, meaning you haven't been taking care of yourself properly." Bro tells me what caused the accident, Bro takes out a wipe from his pocket and uses it to clean my face.

"You know I don't like seeing you cry." Bro reminds me.

"Issia…" Ruby kneels in front of me, "I may fully understand what you're going through but...I'm your best friend so let me try to understand, instead of running away."

"Don't try doing this alone, you have people who are willing to help you through your problems," Bro points to Deandra and Ruby, "So let them help you."

Ruby holds her arms out for me and I instantly jump into her arms and give her a great big hug, "I promise to never run away from you anymore, Ruby." I tell her.

"Glad to hear it."

* * *

**Writer: Sorry for this coming out, so late I was away on a trip and didn't have my laptop on me, but I still hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Fun fact about Lisce, his name is an anagram of slice, and he's the whole reason I started writing this story in the first place.**

.


	14. A big fan

**Now, this original arc shall begin, I should mention that there will be a crossover with something I mentioned early in the story.**

**Chapter cover- Team RWBY, JNPR and DEMI falling from the sky.**

**Ch.14- A big fan**

* * *

Today our three teams are out cleaning a few Grimm camps spotted close to the boundary of town, they're only appeared a few days ago so we're just dealing with fresh spawns so nothing too dangerous.

"This beats Mr. Port's class any day of the week." Ersa comments off-handedly.

"Agreed." None of us are disagreeing with her. We're making steady progress, we should be done any minute now.

"That's five, there should be only one more left." Deandra states we're almost done, before touching the ground, "Huh?…" She feels vibrations through the ground coming right for us.

"Guys, the Grimm are headed right for us." She relays what she picked up.

"Great, they're making this easy for us, by not searching for them ourselves." We get in position after a minute Grimm, we're able to see them.

"Is it me or is something up with these Beowolves?" Medi points out the weird behavior these Grimm are displaying, none of us are scared or displaying fear so they wouldn't be after us.

The Grimm ignore us and continue running, "Don't lose them!" We chase after the Grimm before we lose them.

"I never heard of Grimm running past Hunters before," Pyrrha notes.

"That means after something important then." Medi retorts before the Grimm take a sharp left turn into a cave.

"This must be it." Nora chimes in switching her weapon into gun mode.

"Wait, Nora be careful, something much dangerous could be lurking in there." Jaune stops Nora before she blows the whole cave up.

"Actually, that would be the best thing to do, lobbing a bunch of explosions in there should finish the job, or force anything still alive out." Medi points Nora plan should work.

"Um guys," I point to the entrance of the cave, "Are those eyes staring at us?" Two green eyes are staring out the cave.

"Blow it, Nora!" Before Nora can get a single grenade off, a giant purple hand pops looking to grab anything it can, I slide out the way but the hand grabs my foot.

"Issia!" Ruby tries to save me but is dragged in as well, "Ruby!" Yang and Ersa try to save us but fail, a second-hand pops out and grabs everyone else in one huge sweeping motion before pulling back in.

After what feels like an eternity, but only five minutes, light finally appears. It blinds me for a second after regaining my ability to see, I notice we're really high up.

"Mommy." I hear Jaune whimper out as gravity takes over. We all scream.

It takes us a minute to remember that we have wings, I move close to Ruby and grab her hood, "Ruby, hang on." I summon my wings to slow us down, I don't have much training when it comes to flying while holding someone.

"I can't...slow us...enough," I struggle to slow down our descent but remember what Ruby did during our initiation, "Ruby, use your weapon to slow us down." Ruby pulls out her weapon and fires shot after shot as the clouds part we're about to crash into a pole.

Ruby fires a shot to side letting avoid it, and fly right into a billboard, Ruby drops her weapon and we fall into an alley, luckily we land on something soft.

"We're alive!" Ruby exclaims, I raise up a finger and point down.

"Ruby, look what we landed on." Ruby looks down to see a very angry Beowolf, and also without her weapon mean she's as useful as a paper bag.

"I got you." Something wraps around me and Ruby bringing us on top of a roof, "Alright, Ever Burn you're clear." We look down at the alley to see a girl about our age walking up to the beowolf.

She looks a lot like Yang expect in the breast department, she's wearing a light Purple scarf around her neck, a sleeveless, Gold trimmed, Black waistcoat with a giant zipper, zipped all the way up, a Black cloth around her waist that reaches her knees, held by a leather Brown belt with an oval-shaped silver buckle also holding two ammo pouches and a Yellow utility bags, White knee-length trousers with light Blue ribbon ties and open-toed sandals. It looks like she's wearing Yang's gauntlets.

The girl cracks her neck as the beowolf gets up, the Grimm charges at the girl at the last second the girl fires her gauntlets to fling herself over the Grimm before firing another shot into the Grimm's skull as she's flying over.

The Grimm shrugs off the hit and continues its assault, the girl cocks her arms back, " **Fire Dragon Born united!"** Before quickly slamming them forward, firing two very powerful shots strong enough to blow a hole clean through the beowolf.

"Alright, that...thing dead, get those girls out of here Lookout," The boy nods and goes to grab us with something wrapped around his neck but Ruby stops him.

"Wait, I dropped Crescent Rose during the crash," Ruby begins to freak out over her weapon, "Issia help me find it."

I spot Crescent Rose still lodged in the billboard we crashed into, but it's too far up for either of us to reach, "That it?" The boy asks, Ruby says yes.

"Give me a sec'." The boy's scarf extends, almost like it's sentient, and grabs Crescent Rose handing it back to Ruby.

"Thank you, sir." Ruby thanks the boy for his help.

"No problem, if that's everything I still need to get you girls to safety." The boy looks very familiar, I know I've seen him before.

The boy is wearing a dark blue hoodie with zippers all over the place, a silvery scarf under which hides yellow goggles, black pants with straps and zippers, and black shoes.

The boys help us off the building, where a white-haired girl is seen wrestling against an Ursa and somehow winning. The girl uppercuts the Ursa in the jaw and into the air, where something cuts it half perfectly. The girl looks over at our direction, revealing her red eyes.

The girl is wearing metal gloves and gauntlets, a metal guard covering her mouth, a brown leather vest, brown pants with greaves going up the length of her legs, brown shoes, and bags attached to her hips.

"Issia, Issia-" Ruby starts tapping me on the shoulder, and that's when I finally put the pieces together.

My face is agape seeing the person I respected the most standing in front me, "You girls alright?" The girl asks seeing our reactions.

"You're Cortney Tan, we're big fans of your show!" I tell Cortney we're fans of her.

"Fans, show? What show are you talking about?" Cortney is confused about what we're talking about.

"Issia! Ruby!" Deandra and Yang run over to check on us and make sure we are not hurt.

"Quick question," Cortney taps Yang on the shoulder, "Your names wouldn't happen to be Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long?"

"Yeah...how do you know our names?" Yang confirms Cortney's assumption and she pulls out a letter imprinted with Beacon's symbol.

"This letter told me you guys would be arriving in a few days, for the competition between our schools. I thought you were informed as well?" Cortney assumes we got a heads up too.

Just then we all get a message from Ozpin detailing what's going, it says we're going to be fighting against another school to see and learn from each other. The message also details what's going and what we're supposed to do next.

"I guess that's your guys' letters?" Cortney says jokingly.

"Augh, it once we find the others it says to follow you guys to the arena." Deandra is a bit annoyed about the sudden announcement but reluctantly agrees.

"We'll help you find your friends, and after that, we'll lead you guys to the arena." Cortney and her friends want to help us.

"Thanks, but it shouldn't be a problem." A portal opens next to Deandra, dumping out our friends in rapid fashion.

"See?" Ersa and Medi are the last ones to come out before the portal closes.

"Check your scrolls, it explains what going on." Deandra says to everyone, "These guys will lead us."

Everyone freaks out in different ways when they see who Deandra talking about, some want their autographs, some are in glee, and some are denying this is real.

"Come on everyone is waiting for you guys." Cortney takes off down the street with her friends hot on her trail.

"This is just getting better and better," Ersa exclaims being the first to follow.

* * *

**?- Things seem to be going to plan.**

**?- Better even.**

**?- Everything in place, now come our parts.**


	15. Ch15- Beatdown

**I hope you enjoyed the first part because there will be a lot of fights happening for this arc.**

**Chapter cover- Four outlines of the fighters from another world.**

**Ch.15- Beatdown**

* * *

In the arena are a bunch of people looking into the arena and waiting for the fights to start, "There they are." A woman's voice causes us to look up at the source.

A woman with light green hair kept straight and held back with a hairpin in the shape of a scythe announces our arrival, she's wearing an unzipped jacket with little horns stitched on them, under which is a blue shirt with U-A written in white on the front, washed-out jeans and light green shoes.

"Would the fighters please up?" She asks to which Cortney goes up.

"Hey Yang, let's duke it out." Cortney suggests Yang fight her, "We practically have the same power." It is true.

"Sure, prepare to lose." Yang steps up for us, the woman points them the arena and we head into the stands.

"Alright that the fighters are ready, let me explain the rules. There are three rounds, the first round will be one on one, the second two on two, and the last round will be four on four. The rules are simple, knockout or outlast your opponent." The explains how things are going down before the continues, "The rounds are thirty minutes long, however, there's a point system in play. A simple knockout or your opponent is no longer able to fight will score your world one point, make your opponent surrender will net you two points." So we're encouraged to make our opponent give and not just knock them out.

"Let me bring your attention to the screens." Two massive screens are sat above the stage, "They will track your life signs, so if you are put in mortal danger the match will be called and the winner scores a point." So we won't be in danger of dying, that nice to know.

"Now the rules are out of the way, the fight may...start!" The woman brings down the handle of a scythe on the stage, covering it a dome. The screens come to life showing both fighters vitals.

Inside the dome, a nightclub is booming with music but is suspiciously empty, Yang enters where she finds Cortney sitting on a stool next to the bar drinking a Root Beer soda. Yang fires a shot at Corteny, who counters by throwing her drink at the shot causing it to explode mid-air.

Cortney's mask closes before tossing the stool she's sitting at Yang, she destroys it before it reaches her. Cortney is above Yang with her leg raised up, Yang blocks it and pushes Cortney back.

Cortney raises her head and wipes the sweat off her nose, "Now the fight truly begins." She then dashes in front Yang in the jaw with a haymaker, lifts Yang over her head and spreads her legs open before bringing both of them down with Yang taking most of the force.

"Enjoy your trip Goldilocks." Cortney is almost taunting Yang at this point and not taking her as a real threat, Cortney raises up a leg, "This fight is over!"

"YANG!" Cortney was never shown to be this brutal in the show, so what's going on?

Yang fires her gauntlets and slips through Cortney's legs, rolling up to her feet then hitting Cortney with brutal series of punches before knocking her up and finishing with one heavy punch sending Cortney into and over the bar.

"I guess Cortney wants to wrap this fight quickly." A girl behind me states and it's Cortney's best friend, Pony Tsunotori. I hold back the glee of meeting one of my favorite characters in person to see what Pony means.

"I think this fight was over before it began." Medi states before explaining herself, "When it comes to raw strength and durability Yang beats Cortney, it's no competition, but when it comes to everything else Cortney dominates." Ruby looks worried after what Medi states.

"Come on Yang, you got this!" Ruby cheers on her sister, not wanting to see her lose. Meanwhile, Cortney pokes her head over the bar now sporting a slightly pink skin showing that she powered up, she hops over the bar and starts slowly walking back to Yang, at a very slow pace, Yang proceeds to empty both her gauntlets as quick as she can. The last shot seems to stop Cortney's approach.

"Yang fell for it." Ersa saw Cortney true intent. Her quirk makes her stronger the more damage she takes, meaning she now at her strongest.

"The only way Yang can win now is to endure long enough for her semblance to kick in." Ersa statement puts to light just how strong our opponents are.

In the blink of an eye Cortney goes from being blown up to shoving her fist into Yang's gut, it takes Yang a second to realize what's happening when she looks down at her stomach she coughs before Cortney sends Yang flying the building creating a shockwave in the process, Yang's aura just manages to hold together.

Yang smashes through a glass pillar then Cortney grabs Yang by her leg before spinning and slamming her into the glass floor, destroying the entire dance floor. I look over to the display and see that Yang is almost out of aura, while Cortney own bar has barely dipped. Yang is dug into the floor, eyes white, and is hardly moving.

"Yang is pretty much done, the only way for her to win now is to a sudden second wind." Pony is...right, U.A has the first win.

**Meanwhile inside Yang's mind**

Yang is having a chat with someone, the room is pure black except for a table and some chairs.

"Oww," Yang's body hurts all over from the beatdown Cortney just served her, "Where am I, who are you?" Yang points to the woman sat in front of her playing with a flame. The woman seems to be an exact copy of Yang with long black claws, horns sat on top her head and curving backward with a set of wings on her back and club-shaped tail.

"Who am I?" The woman snuffs out the flame she was playing with, "I should be asking you the same question, you created me."

"What?! How is possible, how did anyone not notice you?" Yang shouts back, "How do I know you're not lying?"

The woman pulls out a smother tail, one of the worlds' hottest peppers made from peppers grown close to fire dust, and Yang's favorite food. The woman takes a bite and isn't affected, "Originally, I was just a simple flame just floating around, as you fought and grew so did I, from a spark to an inferno, however I still a flame, no mind, no self. It was only after meeting Issia did I become something more, I used the mana you absorbed from them to give myself a proper form. As you can clearly see I took some of Issia's looks." Yang looks lost after what she was told, being friends with devils and monsters from another dimension is crazy enough but to have one inside yourself is world-changing.

"The final piece of the puzzle was born from your will to protect Ruby and your friends. When mother left you were heart-broken, but even then you always put on a brave face for Ruby... and right now our sister is looking up to us, to win. I have the power to make that happen, but I need to fuse with you to give you the power to never lose again!" The woman's aura blazes to life.

"Alright! For Ruby!" Yang grabs the woman hand.

"Ten, nine," The referee is giving Yang the count of ten get up before she calls the match over, "Eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two." Yang pulls herself up and stubbles to her feet, I pick up that someone with mana is in the area with us.

"You sense that too Issia?" Deandra confirms my assumption. Something is going on with Yang.

Yang screams to the heavens before she is consumed in a pillar of fire, U.A is freaking out towards whatever is happening to Yang, while we're just lost for words.

The flames seem to be changing her, proof being when her fingers extend and blacken seeming as if ash is clinging to her body. A transformation is occurring, once the fire settles down Yang appears with a new form, she's now a devil just like me and Deandra.

Cortney looks excited at what just happened, "Now the battle is heating up." Cortney smashes her fist into her hand, steaming and her hair turning red, she even takes up a new stance.

Yang creates a fireball in her hand and throws it at Cortney, she tries to jump out of the way but Yang melted the floor and making her unable to move.

" **Aced!"** Cortney uppercuts and creates an updraft strong enough to redirect the fireball into the roof before freeing herself. I take another look at the displays and see that Cortney is losing stamina quickly, but so is Yang.

"Looks like this is the end." Ersa says seeing what's going on.

"Come on Yang win! -Yeah, can do it!" Me and Ruby call on Yang to win the first point.

Cortney starts twisting her arm, gathering air into her arm shaping it into what looks like a drill, " **Drill Claw Crusher: Slammer style!"** Yang gathers every bit of fire into her right arm and meets Cortney head-on when the two collide a giant explosion is unleashed and kills the cameras. We look at the displays and see that both fighters are down.

After the smoke clears it is revealed that Yang and Cortney have returned to normal, "Both fighters are unable to continue, meaning that this match is a draw, neither team gets points!" The refe declares.

"You have five minutes to choose who goes next," The referee calls on someone to pick up Yang and Cortney, "They'll be okay, so don't worry about them."

"I think it would be best for Team Rwby to do the rest of the single rounds," Deandra suggest, Jnpr doesn't mind taking the double fights and we'll handle the team round.

"I'll go next." Blake volunteers for the next fight, "When it comes to skill, they beat us hands down, but all we have to do to win is land one attack." Blake is right they don't have aura.

**Five minutes later**

"Have you selected your next fighter Beacon? If you have then, come to the area." The refe check to see if we're ready, Blake hops to the area.

"Who's representing U.A?" Pony flys over on one of her horns before doing a few acrobatic kicks.

"That would be me." Pony confirms.

"If both fighters are ready...let the next match begin." The refe slams her scythe down making the area glow once again. Then the area changes to a forest full of trees, Blake takes to the tree-top and observes her surroundings in an effort to spot Pony before she finds her.

"Deep breath Blake, analyze your opponent." Blake tries to come up with a strategy against Pony, "We are probably equal when it comes to speed and Pony has the edge against me in endurance, so my best bet is rush her down and make her surrender." Just then a horn comes flying toward Blake, she jumps to another branch but the horn redirects itself and is making a b-line for Blake.

Seeing as the horn have homing powers Blake grabs Gambol Shroud and cleaves the horn in two by generating a slicing shock-wave, Blake then looks for where Pony could possibly be. Blake picks up the sound of Pony's hooves digging in the ground. Blake fires a shot next to the tree Pony is standing behind and spooks her out of hiding spot, Pony pouts before firing her at Blake, who uses her semblance to dodge out of the way in less than a second Pony's horns have already grown back.

When Blake lands she spots Pony running away on all fours, forcing her to give chase, Blake is able to keep Pony in her sights and is even able to fire a couple of shots but Pony is just too fast, eventually the forest ends and the girls end up leaping off a cliff. Both of them slide down without any problems until they reach a passing train, Blake recognizes the same train she and Adam robbed.

"Are these areas based on our memories?" Blake questions how she's back here again, leaving her open to Pony's horns and getting pinned against a train car.

"I'd say this is much better for the both of us." Pony chimes as she prepares to fire off another set, Blake creates a clone from her semblance to take the hit for her allowing her time to cut the horns. Pony shoots two more horns but has them float around her person, Blake lunges bring her weapon down on Pony, but spins behind Blake and rears her head back going for a headbutt, Blake holds up her weapon to block. A smirk appears on Pony's face as she grabs Blake's face and bring it down on her knee, followed up a kick to the gut.

"Pony's horns will make this a tough match for Blake." Peace gives her opinion on how the match going.

"Mhm, those horns make so Blake has to deal with them or she'll be on the backfoot all match." Medi adds.

Back to fight, Pony fires a barrage of horns for Blake to deal with, Blake switches to dual welding Gambol Shroud before slicing through the mountain of horns while closing the distance between her and Pony. Once Blake is in melee range, she proceeds to cut Pony's horns off, leaving Pony without the use her power and place her katana against Pony's neck.

"Surrender," Blake demands Pony to declare that the match is over.

Pony closes her eyes and takes a breath, " **Grand Horn Blitz!"** Pony throws a kick so fast that it leaves an afterimage, followed by five more and finishing with a high kick that sends Blake high into the air.

"Man, Pony puts Medi and Deandra in shame from that last attack." Ersa blurts out, "That has to hurt."

After Blake lands, Pony looks at her satisfied smile, "I'll ask you, Surrender." Pony asks Blake nicely, Blake not wanting to give the other school another point, uses her semblance to bounce back to feet and throws her weapon at Pony. Pony side steps, and does exactly what Blake wants tugs on the ribbon making it fire, cutting Pony in her legs.

Blake makes her weapon whole and propel herself forward using her clones, and smashes the blunt end of the sheath, knocking her out cold.

"Pony Tsunotori has been knocked out, meaning this round belongs to Beacon, evening the score!" The refe declares the match over before the area turns back. The refe walks over to Pony and taps her on the shoulder waking her up.

"Damn. You got at the last second, congrats Blake." Pony accepts defeats and Blake helps her up and they walk back to the stands.

"The single round is almost done, you have five minutes to select your next fighter." The refe lets know.

* * *

**Writer: And that where the story ends for now, sorry for taking such a long time to post this chapter I promise the next chapter will be done in a more timely manner.**


	16. Ch16- Lifeline

**Alright now that chapter is done, I should be back in the swing of things, now there should be 2-3 more chapter let in this arc, I still don't know if I'm going to have the double round be together or their own, I need to see how long they are.**

**Chapter cover- A clear crystal apple on a table with a bite taken out of it.**

**Ch.16- Lifeline**

* * *

"The third match of Weiss Schee versus Peace Miglow shall begin." Once again the area changes as the referee slams scythe down.

I'm afraid about this match, Peace is a powerhouse if Weiss can't block or dodge then she's a goner also two of her dust are useless against Peace due to her being immune to fire.

"Come on Weiss, you got this!" Ruby cheers on her teammate.

"Does she?" Nora asks to which Ruby slowly bring her attention back to the fight showing that this will be an uphill battle for Weiss.

The area is now an abandoned warehouse, seeing as it's been tagged with spray paint and how none of the lights are on, only leaving the light coming from the windows. Weiss is looking for Peace and trying not to get ambushed, for once our school is the one to make first contact. Weiss finds Peace in an off-shoot room with her back exposed, leaving herself wide open. Weiss grabs her weapon spins around and plunges it the ground sending a trail of ice at Peace, who notices too late as she's turned a living ice cube.

"I really hope for your sake, that you have something up your sleeves." Peace has almost completely melted the ice containing her. Once she's out, she spins her shoulders, and takes a stance, Weiss does the same. Peace cracks a smile before holding out her right arm, where her gauntlet expands now covering her whole arm then spinning up.

Weiss takes caution by leaving the room, shutting the door behind her and runs for cover behind a shipping crate. A massive trail of fire and explosions consumes the door and anything caught in the way. Shocking everyone by using a big attack without giving it a second thought.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL WEISS?!"

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!?"

"What? I was sure you were going to live." Peace rebuffs to which the refe appears from a portal and Peace over the head with her scythe.

"Peace if you use that attack again I will disqualify you and give the win to Weiss, got it?!" Peace nods, "Alright continue."

The match resumes by Weiss creating a glyph, skating on it and slashing at Peace as she passes by, Peace uses her gauntlets to defend herself. Weiss keeps up the pressure before changing the glyph under Peace to a blue one, flinging her into the air. Peace recovers and starts on the air by using her flames to keep her up.

Peace fires a few shots from her gauntlets, having Weiss block it by making a glyph to defend herself. Peace drops down and punches the glyph while firing her gauntlets at the same time, Weiss attempts to keep the glyph up but Peace assault on it prove too much. Peace shatters the glyph and grabs Weiss by her ponytail.

"You know, you and me have very similar backgrounds, but yet, are so very different." Peace pulls Weiss in closer, and grabs her by the throat, "But we don't have time for this." Peace starts to lift Weiss up and lights her arm ablaze, "Now surrender, I won't have to hurt you."

Weiss points Myrtenaster to the side and creates a push glyph sending herself and Peace flying. Weiss creates a few glyphs to slow herself down while Peace crashes into some wooden crates. As Weiss is fixing herself, she spots something bizarre just on the edge of her sight, a diamond in the shape of an apple or is it the other way around? Whatever it is Weiss all of a sudden has a sudden need to eat it.

"I'm eighty percent sure that if I tried to eat that, I would lose a tooth. And I shouldn't be eating random food just lying around." Weiss reasons to herself but the more that she tries to focus, the more she hungers, "I'm sure a bite won't hurt."

Weiss had forgotten that people are watching, "At least clean it off you before it. -I thought I had a problem with fish." Team RWBY comments about the situation, meanwhile, Pony is drooling over herself.

But we know that isn't just an apple, "How did a mana fruit end up there?!" We question what such a powerful item from our world is doing there.

"Mana Fruit? I assume you know what that is?" Pyrrha wants us to explain.

Medi fixes her glasses before going, "A mana fruit is a very rare item that exponentially increases one's mana production, it can give a simple farmhand magical power equal to a master mage. However, since your world lack magic and mana, the effects are going to be unknown. Wait I should write what happens this could be world-changing." Medi pulls out a book and starts logging what is going on.

"Alright, I'm not holding back anymore." Peace pushes the crates off of her before banging her fist together and becoming a living fireball, meanwhile, Weiss went on a little lunch break and ate the whole apple right down to the core. Weiss wipes her mouth clean before getting in position.

Peace gets angry and her fire gets bigger, "I was that pathetic of an opponent, that you snacked off mid-fight?! Then burn in hell!  **Fire Dragon Roar!"**  Peace bellows out a massive wave of fire from her mouth, torching anything it touches, Weiss creates a glyph under herself in preparation to defend her but this glyph is much bigger, so big in fact that it's taking up the floor.

This catches even Weiss off guard, "What's going on, I could never do this before, that apple has to be the cause of this." Weiss suspects she ate something with very magically properties. As soon Myrtenaster touches the ground, the warehouse becomes a walk-in snow globe.

"I see." Medi says while jogging down her notes.

"It would be great if you would share your notes with the class." Deandra states.

Medi looks up from her notes and looks a bit embarrassed after hyper-focusing on her notes, before fixing her glasses and clearing her throat, "Well, it seems that the mana fruit powered up Weiss's semblance ten-fold, based on the increased size and power of her glyph. However-" Medi notes, "I fear that the power boost Weiss's received might have a drawback. We'll need to see if my theory is true."

"Drawback or not. Weiss will be able to win now." Ruby retorts, "Come on Weiss you can do this!" Ruby cheers as long as can in the hope that Weiss will hear her.

Peace melts the snow covering her, the flame still going on strong, "I produce fire dumbass, don't think your ice will win you the fight." Peace pulls down the zipper on her jacket melting more of the snow around her. Weiss raises her weapon over her head, creating four pillars of ice around Peace before creating a gold glyph below herself, seeming a bit similar to our time powers. Weiss charges forward creating a bunch of glyphs surrounding Peace, before bouncing off them and slicing Peace all over her body, causing her flames to die down.

Weiss puts Myrtenaster away to check that Peace is ok, "H-hold i-it." Peace gets up to a kneeling position, "As long as I have to power stand up," Peace gets up to her feet, "Then my flames never be snuffed!" Peace's fire comes back to life, now burning bright blue.

Peace unzips her jacket all the down causing the air to shimmer and melting all the ice as well, Weiss trying making a glyph but fail halfway through.

"What's going on? Why isn't my semblance working?" Weiss wonders happened to her powers.

"This heat is making me dizzy." Weiss is left helpless under the furnace that is Peace, she attempts to stab one of the many Peace, but swings wide.

On the display screen of Weiss, she pretty much no aura left, "So the drawback to that powered up state is that it burns through Weiss's aura like no one business. Fascinating." Medi's theory is proven correct and more so.

Peace is towering over Weiss and her blue flames are proving too much, "I-I c-concede. Just kill your fire."

"Weiss has surrendered, scoring two points for U.A making the score one to three." The refe calls the match, while Peace turns off her flames, Weiss looks up and sees Peace was nearly her limit as well based on her famous burned-out face.

"Good job." Peace mutters before biting down on her zipper.

Peace and Weiss return to the stands as the five-minute break begins, Weiss looks disappointed and doesn't want to look at us.

"Sorry for giving those points to U.A." Weiss looks depressed over, but Ersa gives her a pat on the back.

"To be so sad about that losing Weiss, we still have a bunch of opportunities to make those points back," Ersa says before turning her gaze away and scratching her cheek, "And to be honest, we all saw that lost coming from a mile away, but you actually managed to hold your own there."

"Speaking of which." Medi chimes in, "Weiss, after we're done here, I'd like to run some tests on you and Yang to see what's going on in your body. I'll explain in detail later, but to summarize that apple you ate, it seems to have given your semblance a massive power increase, at the cost of leaving you crippled afterward. I can't wait to start gathering results." Medi starts rubbing her hands and has an evil look on her face.

"That's the first time I've seen her in little scientist mode since we've arrived at Beacon." The sisters don't look fazed by Medi's evil persona but everyone else is slowly backing away.

"Don't worry we can snap her out of it." Ersa mentions.

"Please do, for my safety," Weiss asks nicely.

Ersa rolls her before giving Medi, a quick chop the forehead, "Eh sis, you're freaking everyone out." Medi looks around before fixing her glasses again.

"Sorry about everyone, I get a little over-excited when something peaks my mind."

**Five minutes later**

"The final round of the single portion is here! Ruby Rose versus Axel Gallavancer, starts right now." The refe taps her scythe down changing the area.

This match is taking place in a very generic street with a dust shop, the lights are on but a sign says they're closed. Axel walks past the shop before stopping to take a look inside, meanwhile, Ruby is on the roof of a building down the street and is getting to snipe with Crescent Rose. Ruby is getting Axel in her sight and fires a shot.

Axel reaches down to pick up something letting the shot fly right past him and shatter the window instead, Ruby corrects her sight and fire another shot. Axel bends backward while yawning, after that he looks over to where Ruby is sniping from.

"He might know where I am, but he still has to come to me." Ruby mentally notes but then Axel disappears, she frantically looks to see where Axel may be, but is unable to see him.

A pink rope wraps around Ruby's arm, it's warm and slimy, "EEEWW, what type of rope is this!?" Ruby tries to get the rope off but she's being dragged.

"Tha-at's not rop-e," Axel decloaks showing he's already made it to her but Ruby is so freaked out about that is about to cut his tongue off. Axel slurps his tongue up before it's gone.

"OK, on my part, I really didn't see that through," Axel admits some of the blame is on him before spitting out something.

"That's her magazine, isn't it," I ask hoping I'm wrong.

"-Yep. -Mmmh. -Yep." My sisters answer for me.

"Wait, when did you-?" Ruby just notices that Axel stole the magazine inside her gun. She loads in some gravity dust and propels herself towards Axel, he stays put and holds out his right arm, stopping the attack dead in its tracks. Ruby fires another shot in an attempt to break through but Axel holds his ground.

"You're going to have to change your tactics if you're going to beat me." Axel tells Ruby before grabbing the blade, pulling Ruby into his fist and knocking her off the building, ripping Crescent Rose out of Ruby's hands.

Ruby falls to the street below, now without her weapon and leaving her to fend for herself, Axel tosses Crescent to the side before leaping off the building.

Just then Yang and Cortney finally reappear, "Hey guys, what happened while I was out?" Yang asks.

Deandra quickly brings Yang and Cortney up to speed, "After your fight, Blake and Pony fought which ended with knocking out Pony, then Weiss and Peace fought and Peace made Weiss surrender making the score one to three, now Ruby is fighting against Axel."

I butt in quickly, "Yang, how well can Ruby fight without her weapon?"

"Terrible, a street cat could beat her." Yang doesn't hold back on telling us just how good Ruby melee skills are without Crescent Rose.

The fight is telling us that Yang's words are true, as Ruby is getting tossed around like chew toy by Axel. All Ruby is trying to do is get back to her weapon but Axel is stopping her every chance he gets.

"Don't tell me you rely solely on your weapon when you fight. A true fighter can fight with or without a weapon or powers. But you're proving me wrong, I'll be ending this fight now." Axel throws out his scarf to grab Ruby but jumps out the way making Axel wrap his scarf around a lampost, while Ruby lands perfectly on it.

"Son Of," Axel tries to unwrap his scarf but Ruby is making that hard, taking advantage of this Ruby starts performing some acrobatic maneuvers making Axel into a tightrope act, Ruby runs towards and uses Axel as a springboard and gets back to her weapon. Axel pulls out a knife and cuts his scarf now looking angry, before summoning two giant red wings out from his back and flying up to Ruby.

Ruby is checking on her weapon just before Axel appears, Ruby loads up some fire rounds and fires, shooting flames out the muzzle of Crescent Rose. Axel flies over the fire and grabs Ruby by her face while snatching her weapon out of her hands, Axel's wings disappear and in its stead, his skin turns to steel.

Axel takes a running jump off the building before they start falling Axel points Ruby towards the ground and burying her head into the concrete.

"Ruby Rose has been knocked out making Axel the winner, making the score one for Beacon, and four for U.A." The refe announces the end of the single round.

Ruby wakes up shortly after and Axel checks to make sure he didn't hurt Ruby too bad, the refe steps in, "After the five-minute break the double rounds will begin, Beacon give up hope yet, you can still win. Now let me explain the rules for these next matches as they are a little different. If a teammate is knocked out or unable to continue they will be forced to sit out for the rest of the match, they can still communicate with their teammates, however. Points are worth the same, however, the winners of the 4v4 will be awarded two extra points, that's all I have to say." The refe leaves us to ourselves

"Good job their guys." Cortney gives Team RWBY some praise for their fights.

"Keep training and you'll become unstoppable." Pony adds.

"Thank you, can I get your autographs now?" Ruby pulls a book and pen for Cortney and the gang to sign, and so do I.

"Sure, I don't see any harm." The Breakers sign to which me and Ruby squeals in glee.

* * *

**Writer: Alright, that's all for now, I'll be explaining what going with Weiss and Yang later down the road. Now on to other news, for my Fanfic.net readers, you may have noticed that I've gotten rid of the crossover part of the story, the reason why is because I wasn't quite happy with the views this story was getting and I wanted more people to read. Ao3 readers ignore this.**


	17. Ch17- An Icy reputation

**Another day, another chapter, but I wouldn't have it any other way now it's time to get this show on the road. Ok, so change of plans I need to set some things up for down the road, so I'll be putting the tournament arc on hold for a chapter.**

**Chapter cover- Neo holding someone's hand and smiling from a first-person view.**

**Ch17- An Icy reputation**

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Currently, team Cinder is relaxing in their dorms, when Indigo gets a message on her scroll, she checks it and jumps off her bed before racing to the bathroom.

Emerald knocks on the door, "Uh, Indigo you good?"

"I made a promise to someone that I do something with them today, and I let it slip my mind," Indigo explains what making her rush.

Indigo walks out of the bathroom looking like she's about to go on a date, she's wearing a sleeveless red dress exposing her back, and light red heels.

"I'll be back later tonight," Indigo walks out the room before peeking her head back in, "By the way, if you follow me, I'll shoot, swear to my mother." Leaving this time for sure.

"We're following her, aren't we?" Mercury asks, already knowing the answer.

"Yep." Cinder replies making Mercury sigh.

Cinder and co' follow thirty steps behind, and hide whenever Indigo turns around until she reaches an ice cream parlor, where Neo is sitting at.

"This doesn't really seem like a good place to go in date clothes." Emerald chimes in.

"And how would you know?" Mercury retorts, "When have you ever been on a date, Emerald?"

"I have my own life away from you two," Emerald tells Mercury, who rolls his eyes.

"Yeah right." That the breaking point for Emerald before trying to assault Mercury.

Cinder pulls them in an alley and breaks them up, "Enough you two, Indigo almost spotted us."

Indigo thought she heard Emerald and Mercury,  **[Something up?]** Neo types on her scroll.

"Huh, nothing Neo." Indigo pushes the thought out of mind, "I jus-!" Neo interrupts Indigo's train of thought by kissing her on the lips.

Neo breaks away before lifting up her Scroll again,  **[You forgot about our two year anniversary, didn't you?]** Indigo starts to visibly sweat.

"What? Me of all people forget, that's impossible." Indigo tries to deny Neo's statement by laughing, "I still remember the day that it all started."

**Three years ago**

Indigo is waiting around at a cafe for someone associated with Roman Torchwick as they've recently been very disruptive and now Indigo has been sent out to deal with them by any means necessary.

"Now if Natasha's details are correct, then my target has pink and brown hair, and is on the short side." Indigo thins out the crowd for anyone with those details, "This would be much faster and easier if Natasha told what gender my target is." Indigo is a bit ticked off by her sis forgetting to mention such an important piece of information.

"Ah, there you are." Indigo spots someone matching the information she was given eating a bowl of ice cream a few tables down from her.

"So my target is a she huh? That just makes things better for me." Indigo waits for her target to finish eating and walk away before tailing them, she follows some distance away as not to catch her target's suspicion.

After a few turns, her target catches on that they're being followed so Indigo has to change her tactics, and walks behind them and her gun against their back.

"Call for help and I'll pull the trigger." The target keeps their mouth shut, "Good, now let's take this somewhere less crowded." Indigo walks her target to a quiet alley.

"You must think that you'll be able to escape since you didn't even ask me one question during the whole trip. Turn around for me, I want to see the face of someone so bold." The girl does as she told, revealing her short stature, she barely reaches Indigo's neck with heels on. The girl looks angry at being held at gunpoint.

"Listen, before you throw your anger my way I should let you know that you were causing problems, and I was sent to deal with the problem by any means necessary. If they sent anyone else you would already be dead, let me make this clear, I won't kill you. But let me make this clear, keep doing what you're doing and someone else will finish the job." Indigo lower her weapon after stating why she did what she did.

"Note, if we fought I could easily kill you, see that can behind me." Indigo points to the can sitting on top some garbage, before firing her gun at her feet, however, the bullet doesn't stop and continues to spin on the ground before zooming at a wall and bouncing off it, it does that two more times before hitting its mark.

Indigo picks up the can and shows the girl the exit point, tossing the can away after she proved her point, "Look we both come from some shady backgrounds, and deep down we're looking for someone to call our friend. So how about it?" Indigo holds out her hand, the girl looks at Indigo and then her hand a few times before shaking.

"Great, I'm Indigo Cresta, and you are?" Indigo puts the pieces together when the girl doesn't reply, "You're mute huh?" The girl nods to which Indigo takes a deep breath.

"We'll work around it."

**One year**

Over the course of a year, Indigo has made some real progress with the target turned friend, she learned that the girl's name is Neo Politan, and she learned how to communicate with Indigo by typing what she wants to say on her scroll and Indigo learned how to read Neo's face, it nowhere on the level that she and Roman have.

Speaking of Roman, he apparently found her out in the cold with nothing to her name and pretty much gave her the life she has now, but that's all the information either of them will give on the subject. Indigo and Neo have sparred a few times with Indigo teaching Neo how to properly fire a gun and Neo showing Indigo the exercises she uses to liber up making Indigo more agile in the process.

Their relationship has been progressing smoothly but it's hit a major snag, about a month ago Indigo realized that she has feelings for Neo but is scared that if she tells Neo how she feels that Neo might feel disgusted and never want to see her again. So Indigo decided that it would be best if she kept it to herself, however, Neo has learned how to read people and see something is bothering her friend.

 **[Hey Indigo, what's on your mind?]** Neo tries to check that Indigo is alright, but she ignores her by turning her head away, Neo puts her scroll back up to Indigo's face. Indigo gets up and leave, after that for the next few days Indigo avoids Neo, not answering any of her messages and refusing to hang out.

Neo starts to get worried and talks to one of her sisters to see if she can get some answers, she finds Ulrika, the priest of their group, munching on one of the empty dust containers.

 **[Ulrika, do you know what's going on with Indigo she isn't talking to me for some reason.]** Neo types on her scroll to which Ulrika stops eating and swallow what she still has in her mouth.

"Let me explain, Indigo isn't avoiding you because she hates you, in fact, it's the opposite, Indigo loves you Neo but is afraid that if she told you that you wouldn't feel the same way," Ulrika explains, which shocks Neo.

"Listen, I can set something up for you so you can clear this up yourself." Ulrika offers to help Neo.

 **[I would appreciate it.]** Neo replies.

"Leave it to me."

**A day later**

Neo was told by Ulrika to head to the docks and wait for Indigo to come, Neo has been waiting around for two hours but Indigo has yet to show up. Neo thinks that Indigo won't show up at all until she points Indigo running down the road wearing her combat gear.

"Ah...ah...sorry for keeping you...ah...I got held up by some Grimm." Indigo states the reason what took her so and hunched over, catching her breath not noticing she's talking to Neo.

After getting her breath back Indigo finishes what she was about to say, "Anyway, why did you tell me to meet you here, NEO!" Indigo is surprised to find herself talking to Neo, she attempts to walk away before she says something she might regret, but Neo grabs her arm holding her in place.

Neo open her scroll to show the message she prepared for Indigo,  **[Indigo, Ulrika told me why you've been avoiding me. She said that you are in love with me.]** Indigo pulls down her hat to hide her face.

"If you know then I should tell everything. Neo, you're the first person I considered a true friend and I was afraid that you would me." Indigo's hat does a good job of hiding her face, but the tears and her voice breaking up tell Neo what's going on under the hood. Neo is able to easily move the hat out without much effort where she finds Indigo trying and failing to hold back tears.

Indigo fully breaks down and falls, Neo couches down where Indigo cries into her shoulder, repeatedly muttering that Neo doesn't leave her. Neo types something out on her scroll and pulls Indigo back to show her the message,  **[Indigo youre the first person besides romen to truly care about me' so i wouldnt mind the idea of us going out]** Indigo crying made Neo make a few mistakes but the message still gets the point across. Indigo wipes off her tears.

"You really would want to go out with someone like me?" Indigo makes sure she read that right, Neo nods and even helps Indigo up to her feet.

Back in the present, Neo finished her ice cream, just as Indigo finishes the story. Neo smiles and starts tapping her spoon against the table.

 **[Cinder, been, watching, us]** Neo taps out in morse code before pointing to the side.

"I think they know we're here." Mercury says just as Indigo pulls out one of her revolvers.

"Yep. They know we're here!" Mercury confirms his own suspension and starts running as Indigo starts firing.

"I'M A GIRL OF WORD, WHEN I GET BACK TO THE DORMS YOU'RE DEAD!" Indigo shouts as fires at her teammate, Neo stops Indigo by grabbing her hand and looking her in the face.

"Right, today is about us, I can deal with them later." Indigo hugs Neo before they walk away.

* * *

**Writer: Well this was a lovely change of pace and yes, Indigo and Neo are going out. I'll be working on their relationship as time goes on. That's all I have for now, bye-bye.**


	18. Ch.18- Learning Experience

**Sorry for having this take so long I got into MMOs recently so that what I was spending most of my time on. Also, you what I'm scraping the rest of this arc, I just need to shift gears and get back to writing the actual story, so sorry if you were waiting for the rest of this arc.**

**Chapter cover: Deandra standing proud with her weapon plated in front of her.**

**Ch.18- Learning experience**

* * *

While the fights against U.A were awesome in their own right, there is just something so natural about being back home. Right now we're in Ms. Goodwitch's class and Pyrrha is all team CRDL on her and winning.

Pyrrha dominates the whole and not taking a single hit from CRDL, the fight is over when Pyrrha slams Cardin is slammed against the floor and punted up in the sky.

"Well done, Miss Nikos. You should have no problem qualifying for the tournament." Ms. Goodwitch compliments Pyrrha on her outstanding performance.

"Alright, now I know that's a tough act to follow, but we have time for one more sparring match. Any volunteers?" Ms. Goodwitch turns toward the exhausted Blake.

"Ms. Belladonna?" Blake stares at Ms. Goodwitch while closing the book she was reading, "You've been rather docile for the past few classes. Why don't you-"

Mercury raises his hand, "I'll do it."

"Mercury, is it? Very well, let's find you an opponent." Ms. Goodwitch taps on her scroll to find Mercury an opponent.

"Actually, I wanna fight... her." Mercury points to Pyrrha.

"Me?"

"Hahaha, that isn't gonna fly Mercury." Deandra interjects, "Pyrrha off the menu, so cut your luck with me."

"All right then, I'll go with that." Mercury accepts Deandra as a substitute.

Deandra summons her weapon and the fighters take their positions, Mercury charges in with a lunging kick but Deandra deflects it with her shield and sweeps his other leg. Mercury falls on his back and spins back up to his feet before flipping back up.

"Not so different you and I." Deandra tells Mercury before panting her shield behind herself, "I'll fight on an even level with you." Deandra gives Mercury the come at her gesture which he happily accepts.

Mercury leaps in the air and spins bring his foot down, Deandra stands her ground and defends herself against Mercury's onslaught using her hands before grabbing Mercury's foot and tossing him away. Deandra taps her foot against the floor and creating a shockwave under Mercury, leaving him open. He dodges by ducking underneath her leg and waits a second before getting open.

Mercury looks back to Ms. Goodwitch who's standing behind him, "I forfeit." Mercury says like it's no big deal, Deandra stops in her tracks.

"WHAT! You give up at the drop of a dime?! What type of warrior are you?" Deandra questions Mercury on his reasons for forfeiting.

"It is true what they say about your much better warrior than me. So what's the point?" Mercury replies before walking away, Deandra grabs Mercury by his collar revealing that she's very angry.

"Oh no, you aren't getting off that easy. As a result of losing you're taking me to the dance, no if and or but about it." Deandra lets Mercury go and leaves before problems occur.

As we're walking down Sun approaches us, "Hey Ersa, you doing ok?"

"Yeah, I'm good what's up?" Ersa replies.

"So I hear there's this dance going on this weekend... ah, sounds pretty lame, but you and me, I'm thinking, not as lame, huh?" I don't know if Sun is trying to ask Ersa out or just failing with words.

"What?" Ersa says in a confused tone.

"The dance! This weekend! You wanna go, or what?" Sun replies.

"Oh that, of course, I would like that very much." Ersa says she'll go to the dance with Sun.

"Awesome." Sun walks away beaming with joy.

"When did Sun fall in love with you Ersa?" Medi asks to which Ersa puts her hand against her head.

"Um, give me a second, give a second… wait, it was about a week ago."

**A week earlier**

Sun is walking around the school and somehow walks into the gym, that available at any time, where he finds Ersa about to benchpress some weights.

"Oh hey Ersa, would you happen to know where Blake would be?" Sun asks hoping Ersa has the answer.

Ersa turns around revealing that she's wearing a green vest to cover her chest and gray spats with footwraps and nothing else. The outfit clings tightly around Ersa's body showing all her curves, it leaves her stomach exposed showing that Ersa has a very well defined six-pack, yet her body is still very feminine.

"Hey Sun while you're here, could you do me a favor and spot me?" Ersa sees if Sun can help her.

"Sure." Sun gives Ersa a thumbs-up and Ersa gets in place, he gets behind Ersa and helps lower the weight.

Sun looks to see how Ersa is benching and see she's benching 1600 pounds, "That… a lot of weight Ersa, you gonna be alright?" Sun tries to see that Ersa doesn't hurt herself.

"Don't worry this is the max I can safely lift, but my record is 1800 pounds." Ersa assures Sun that she's not pushing herself, only to have her grip slip, Sun catches it but not without straining himself.

"Sorry sorry, let me get to this." Ersa focuses on her weights and around sixty raps Ersa calls it quits. Sun helps put the barbells up.

"Thanks, it's rare that I have someone spot me." Ersa thanks Sun for help while her body glistens with sweat, Sun is speechless looking at Ersa.

"Well, I'm gonna go shower, see you later Sun."

**Present**

"So that what going on with me and Sun." Ersa states the reason why Sun asked her to the dance.

At this point, we are in our dorm with Ersa explaining the story, "So we don't know if Sun is in love with you or your abs, plus we have had only one interaction with the guy." Medi states a bit jealous that Ersa got a date before her.

"Well we have three years to figure it out, so time is on our side." Ersa remarks.

Meanwhile, in Cinder's dorm, Cinder is sowing a black dress sitting on a bed, Emerald is on the floor looking at her scroll, Mercury is on the ground reading a comic book and Indigo is cleaning her pistols.

"So did you figure out anything about Deandra?" Indigo asks Mercury to divulge any information he has.

"After she tapped her foot against the ground, I felt the ground vibrate under me." Mercury tells the group.

"Earth magic? That's a surprise and from what you said Deandra is a very high-level user for her to do something like." Indigo notes.

"So you're going to the dance with Deandra?" Emerald asks Mercury not looking up from what she's doing.

"Seems like it," Mercury answers not really giving care.

"This is perfect, we can use this opportunity to find out more about the sisters, so Mercury, get close to them and lull them into a false sense of security and make sure that Deandra falls in love with you, but not fall for her charm. Take out the leader and they all fall." Indigo orders Mercury to get with Deandra.

"Least I won't be bored." Mercury replies.

"Oh Mercury, we have quite the weekend up ahead." Cinder retorts.

The next day Mercury meets with Deandra in order to discuss some things, Mercury is wearing his normal get-up, a slate gray and black two-tone partial-zip jacket that covers his upper body, a single notched belt with what appears to be a sash or bandana draped over it and a set of rerebraces and vambraces.

"I'm here Deandra, what did you want to discuss?" Mercury rubs the back of his head.

Deandra is standing on top a gray mat, "I wanted to see if you could dance Mercury, step on the mat." Deandra ushers Mercury to come up to her.

"Really? You already seen me fight, so you already know how good I am with my legs." Mercury retorts angry that Deandra dragged him to the ballroom.

"Fighting and dancing are two different things Mercury, you should know that." Deandra counters to an annoyed Mercury, having no choice but to do as Deandra says.

Mercury steps up and grabs Deandra's hand, "So are we startin' with?" He asks.

"Let's start off with slow dancing," Deandra recommends. Mercury holds out one hand and the other one on Deandra's shoulder. Mercury takes lead and quickly has Deandra following him.

"Hm, so you have some skills, but it'll take more than that to impress me." Deandra gives Mercury some credit before she is tilted backward, Mercury stops Deandra before she hits the ground.

"Impress yet?" Mercury says with a grin.

"Almost." Mercury helps Deandra back to her feet and then spins her around three times. "You've proven yourself Mercury, but I'm still bad about you quitting, so be a dear and put that mat back for me." Deandra waves goodbye to Mercury as she's leaving.

Once she's gone Mercury breaks down the event, "Are women supposed to that soft?" Mercury asks himself, as that marks the very first time he's ever held a girl in a non-violent manner.

"Now I see why Indigo like girls so much. They're just so soft." Mercury comments before rolling up the mat.

* * *

**Writer: Alright, that's where I end it here. Once again sorry for such a major gap in between chapters, I just had so much fun with MMOs lately, but promise the next one shouldn't take as long.**


	19. Ch19- Beacon dance

**So for those who don't know, I made a patron account, so feel free to donate if you want but otherwise, nothing will change.**

**Chapter cover: Team Demi getting ready for the dance.**

**Ch.19- Beacon dance**

* * *

It's a day before the dance, Ersa and Medi are helping Team RWBY get the ballroom ready for the dance. Medi is currently clinging to the side of the building using her magic to keep her in place, while Ersa is tossing her sister curtains. Ruby, on the other hand, is just sitting down at a table sulking over something, Weiss suddenly places two tablecloths in front of her, both the same color of a shade of gray.

"I need you to pick a tablecloth," Weiss says, pushing them to Ruby.

Ruby looks at them, "Aren't they both the same?" Ruby asks causing Weiss to sigh.

"I don't even know why I asked," Weiss says, crumpling up one of the tablecloths before leaving.

Ruby lays her head on the table as Yang walks over, carrying a giant speaker as big as her like a pillow. She places the speaker down, causing the table and seat Ruby is on to bounce up for a moment. Yang wipes her hands as she walks up to Ruby.

"So, have you picked a dress yet?" Yang asks her little sister.

"What's the point? Who cares about the dance if Blake isn't going?" Ruby replies solemnly.

"Oh, don't worry. She's going." Yang says, before turning to Weiss. "Weiss. I thought we agree! No doilies!" Yang says.

Weiss gets in Yang's face, "If I don't doilies, you don't get fog machines." Weiss retorts.

Ersa walks up carrying the same speaker Yang had earlier in each of her arms, not bothered by the weight at all, "Come on Weiss, a fog machine is much cooler than doilies." Ersa gives her lein on what's going on.

Just then, a door and Sun and Neptune walk in.

"Your dance is gonna have a fog machine?" Neptune asks.

Weiss walks up to him, hands held in front of her, "We were thinking about it." She says sweetly.

Neptune points to her, "That's pretty cool." He says.

"You ladies all excited for dress up?" Sun playfully asks as he walks, making Weiss slouch and frown at his presence.

"Pfft, yeah right." Ruby scoffs.

"Laugh all you want.  _I'll_ be turning heads tomorrow night." Yang says confidence fills her voice as she crosses her arms.

"Okay...what are you two wearing?" Weiss asks the boys.

"Uh, this." Sun motions to his usual attire.

Neptune puts a hand in front of Sun's face, "Ignore him for he knows not what he says." He playfully says.

Sun slides past Nepture, "Hey, I may have moved to Mistral, but I grew up in Vacuo. It's not exactly a shirt-and-tie kind of place." Sun says.

"Yeah, we've noticed." Yang and Medi say in sync.

Sun rubs the back of his head, "Soooo... what does Blake think of all this? She still being all, y'know...Blake-y?" Sun asks.

"Obviously," Weiss says, crossing her arms.

"I still can't think of a way to change her mind," Ruby says.

"Guys..." Yang says, walking in front of them. "Trust me; Blake will be at the dance tomorrow." Yang proclaims as she walks away.

"I'll make sure of it." Ersa says to herself.

Blake is in the library, working on one of the computer stations as she continues her search on what the White Fang and Torchwick are planning. As she is working, Blake sees a red dot appear on her screen. The red dot moves along the screen, her eyes following it, and eventually falls onto her right hand. She moves her hand, and it disappears, before she looks back to find the culprit, but sees no one who could have done it. Feeling slightly irritated, Blake turns back to her screen and continues researching, only to see the red dot appear on her right hand again. Blake looks back again, but doesn't see who's doing it, and turns back around. A second later, the same red dot appears on her screen again and starts moving across the screen. She watches it for a moment before she gets angry and pounds her fists onto the table. She stands up and turns around, angry, but then sees the red dot on the ground in front of her. Blake begins following the red dot, trying to step on it as a sell and continues following it until it turns around a bookshelf in front of her. She follows it around the bookshelf until she looks up to see Yang holding a red light pointer at her, a big smile on her face, spooking Blake.

"Hello~!" Yang sings to her.

"What are you-" Blake begins, but Yang grabs her left arm.

"We need to talk," Yang replies, before pulling Blake away with her.

Yang takes Blake into one of the lecture rooms, sitting cross-legged on the front desk while Blake remains standing.

"Yang, if you're going to tell me to stop, you may as well just save your breath," Blake says as she walks by, arms crossed

"I don't want you to stop. I want you to slow down," Yang corrects her.

"We don't have the luxury to slow down," Blake replies, scowling.

"It's not a luxury, it's a necessity," Yang says.

"The NECESSITY is stopping Torchwick," Blake says, dropping her arms and looking at Yang.

"And we're going to, but first you have to sit down and listen to what I have to say," Yang says, patting a spot on the front desk.

Blake thinks for a moment before she sits on the desk, "Fine," she reluctantly says.

"Ruby and I grew up in Patch, an island just off the coast of Vale. Our parents were huntsmen. Our dad taught at Signal, and our mom would take on missions around the kingdom. Her name was Summer Rose. And she was like…super mom. Baker of cookies and slayer of giant monsters. And then…one day she left for a mission and never came

back. It was tough. Ruby was really torn up but…I think she was still too young to really get what was going on, you know. And my dad just kind of…shut down. It wasn't long before I learned why…Summer wasn't the first love he'd lost…she was the second. The first…was my mom," Yang solemnly confesses, shocking Blake a little bit. "He wouldn't tell me everything, but I learned that the two of them had been on a team together with Summer and Qrow and that she left me with him just after I was born. No one had seen her since," Yang says, feeling a little down at the memory.

"Why did she leave you?" Blake asks, getting a little curious.

Yang sighs, "That question…Why?" Yang says before standing off the desk and walking up to the chalkboard. "I didn't know the answer, but I was determined to find out. It was all I thought about. I would ask anybody I could what they knew about her," Yang continues, picking up a piece of chalk and starts drawing something on the board. "Then one

day, I found something. What I thought was a clue that could lead me to answers. Or maybe even my mother. I waited for dad to leave the house, put Ruby in a wagon and headed out. I must have walked for hours. I had cuts and bruises, was totally exhausted, but I wasn't gonna let anything stop me. When we finally got there, I could barely stand, but I didn't care. I had made it…And then I saw them, those burning red eyes. There we were, a toddler asleep in the back of a wagon, and a stupid girl too exhausted to even cry for help. We might as well have been served on a silver platter…But, as luck would have it, our uncle showed up just in time…My stubbornness should have gotten us killed that night," Yang ends her story, putting the chalk piece down.

Blake stand up, "Yang…I'm sorry that happened to you, and I understand what you're trying to tell me, but this is different. I'm not a child, and this isn't just a search for answers! I can't just-," Blake begins.

"I told you, I'm not telling you to stop. I haven't. To this day, I still wanna know what happened to my mother and why she left me, but I will never let that search control me. We're going to find the answers we're looking for, Blake, but if we destroy ourselves in the process, then what good are we?" Yang says.

Blake then gets irritated, "You don't UNDERSTAND, I'm the only one that can do this!" Blake continues to not listen to her.

Yang was about to argue back, but someone else beat her to it.

"YOU ARE SUCH A SELFISH IDIOT!" Someone yells.

Yang and Blake turn around to find Ersa walking towards them, looking absolutely livid.

"Ersa?! What are you doing here?" Yang asks, shocked at her being here.

"I'm here to get Blake to stop being an idiot that doesn't care about her teammates," Ersa answers, still angry.

"What are you talking about? Of course, I care about them. I just don't want them to tell me to stop." Blake retorts.

Ersa stabs her left arm with the knife she's been holding the whole before firing back, "Then why are you making choices that will lead them to their deaths?! You're making the same mistakes we made in the past!" Ersa yells, pointing at Blake, ignoring the knife in her arm.

"Ersa your arm!" Blake tries to Ersa focus on her arm, but she isn't budging instead, she lifts up her arm to show them that she isn't bleeding.

"Listen, I just recently told about this by my brother." Ersa removes the knife before continuing where she left off. "I'm not like anyone here at school, I'm not a human, I'm not a Fanus… I'm an ogre with a prosthetic arm." Ersa confesses.

"Ersa, I'm sorry that happened to you, but I still don't understand what you're getting at. Why can't you guys understand that we can't just sit back and wait?! I have to stop Torchwick before it's too late!" Blake says before he can continue.

"That what I was about to get to, fighting before you're ready is the best way to get yourself killed." Ersa grabs a chair and sits down. "Me and my sisters come from a line of powerful warriors, and our mom and dad are no exception. At times they would home exhausted from battle, we saw them as so cool. One day, we hatched a plan to show them that we were strong too, we decided to hunt a Demon Realm boar, imagine a Boarbatusk but three times stronger and doesn't have a weak point." Ersa describes the beast before lowering her head.

"Ersa you're losing me. How are a single boar and Roman and the White Fang hell-bent on trying to destroy humanity similar?" Blake asks Ersa on the point she's trying to make.

"What I'm trying to say, is that you're not ready in the slightest. And you're at the risk of bringing everyone down with you if you keep going at this rate!" Ersa begins to raise her voice.

"I'm not doing that! You still don't understand. Why is this so difficult for you?!" Blake shouts back.

Ersa slams her hand down on the table, making it bend to its limits, this makes Blake shut up and look shocked alongside Yang, "Blake on that day, we all nearly died. All we thought about was how proud mom and dad would be when we showed them our prize. We never thought of that boar would tear through us."

**Flashback**

"Mom and Dad are going to be so proud when we bring that boar home," Ersa tells her sisters.

"Yeah, hey this is the spot where I found that boar." Medi replies.

The girls are hiding in some bushes, observing a boar that looks to how successfully fought off a couple of hunters based on the scars on its body.

"Alright girls on the count of three." Deandra counts using her fingers. "One...two...three!" The girls jump out from their hiding spot and ambush the boar Medi and Ersa pin the beast, while Deandra and Issia weaken the beast.

The boar throws Medi and Ersa off and send them in opposite directions, feeling threatened the boar goes on the attack. It charges at the other sisters, Deandra and Issia take flight but Issia isn't quick enough and the boar manages to grab her foot.

"Issia!" Deandra goes to help her twin but the beast is dragging her across the ground, faster than she can fly. The beast lets go of Issia by tossing her into a tree, spine first.

The boar stares down at Issia and prepare to charge, seeing this Deandra steps in and grabs the boar's horns to keep it in place, "Issia, get out of here." Deandra tells her sister to move out the way, but Issia isn't moving.

"My spine is messed up Deandra, I can't move." Issia states that she's down. Seeing no choice Deandra tries to push the boar away but is being overpowered herself.

"Back off my sisters!" Medi shouts while jumping on the back of the boar and stabbing it with her knife. That ticks off the boar so much that it starts bucking wildly, impaling Deandra in her left leg before knocking her away then rolls over on itself to squash Medi under its weight. Medi is trampled and her right eye is cut, the boar stops and backs off a bit.

"Why did it stop?" Medi questions what the boar is doing. The boar open its mouth, "Shit, it's trying to eat me." Medi is unable to stop her demise due to her injuries.

"We overestimate ourselves, we're going to die. Someone save us." Medi pleas in her final moment, just boar is about to close its mouth.

"AHHHH!" Ersa seats in to stop the boar at the cost of her entire left arm up to her shoulder.

"ERSA!" Medi still sees Ersa fighting while missing an arm, the boar prepares to other one stops for some reason. It's revealed that the boar was decapitated by none other than their brother, Lisce.

**Present**

"Oh god Ersa, how did you guys cope after the event?" Yang asks Ersa how her sisters are still doing so well.

"That the thing, we didn't," Ersa replies. "At the end of the fight, we suffer permanent injuries, Mom and Dad had our memories of the event wiped. I only told about this recently when Lisce when he was over, I'm the only one of us who knows. But listen, Blake, I saw you were heading down a terrible road, I want you to know that you don't have to work alone, there are people who are willing to help you." Ersa points at Yang.

Blake is left speechless, Yang puts a hand on her shoulders, "Blake, I'm not asking you to stop. Just please, get some rest. Not just for you, but for the people you care about," Yang says, releasing her and starts walking away up the stairs

in the room. "And if you feel like coming out tomorrow…" Yang begins before turning to Blake. "…I'll save you a dance," Yang says, winking at Blake before leaving.

"I would take her up on that if I were you," Ersa says before leaving as well.

Blake looks on for a moment before sighing and leaving the room through a different way, passing by Yang's chalk drawing of what looks like a crow symbol with a circular gear piece in the center.

**The next night**

The dance is here and the ballroom is full of energy as students are gathered in the ballroom, all dressed in formal attire for the dance. There are tables with punch and some food, curtains hanging over the windows, streamers hanging from the chandeliers, balloons pinned to the sides of the walls, music playing, people dancing together, seats arranged on the sides of the ballroom. All-in-all, the ballroom is splendidly prepared for the occasion. Meanwhile, Yang stands at a podium in front of the main entrance to greet the guests, wearing a white dress going down to just above her knees, with gray edging at the bottom, and straps that wrap around her neck, showing a little cleavage, and white pumps. She looks over at Weiss, who is wearing a white dress that goes down to above her knees, with two holes at the sides that expose her hips, and an upper section that is a black mesh, just above her chest and on the straps going down to her upper back, and white pumps as well.

"We did a great job." Medi notes standing next to Yang, who gives a fistbump in total agreement. Medi is wearing a dark green dress similar to Yang except that her dress is hugging her body much more showing off her body for the boys to see.

"Medi, you don't have to hang around me," Yang says Medi is free to enjoy herself.

"It's fine, it's fine." Medi waves away Yang's concern before pointing forward.

Issia and Ruby walk into the ballroom, Ruby is wearing a short red, sleeveless dress, with a thick black sash around the waist and black edging at the bottom. The dress reaches about halfway down her upper leg. At the chest, the dress splits vertically down the middle, and each half covers both of her breasts. Across the vertical split is a black crisscrossing ribbon. The fabric covering her upper chest, shoulder, and upper back appears to be black mesh. The collar is of the dress is black, and from midway up each sleeve, a thin black line of fabric extends up to the front middle of the collar. Along with the dress, she is wearing transparent black pantyhose and a pair of black pumps.

Issia, on the other hand, went all out as she even has makeup and dark eyeliner on as for her outfit, Issia is wearing a dark purple dress with some cleavage showing, because when Issia was making her dress she forgot to measure her own chest, with the same pumps Ruby is wearing.

Yang and Medi see them and have big smiles on their faces, "Oh, you look beautiful!" Yang bounces in joy at her sister.

Ruby groans and rubs her head, "Can we have a serious talk about how Weiss fights in these?" Ruby asks, gesturing to the pumps as she starts having trouble walking, much to her laughing sister's amusement.

"You get used to it." Issia adds but Ruby isn't having any of it.

Outside the ballroom, Sun is walking to the building, still wearing his pants, shoes, and red vambraces, but is now wearing a black buttoned-up short-sleeved dress shirt with a high collar, and a blue tie around his neck over a necklace.

"Stupid, dumb neck trap," Sun groans as he tries to adjust the tie. Ersa fixes Sun's tie for him.

"I know this is making you uncomfortable Sun, but just stick with it," Ersa comments before continuing, "There, better?"

"I'm still a little bothered, but it will do. By the way, your dress looks great Ersa." Sun comments on Ersa's dress, which consists of a light gray, sleeveless dress, reaching all the way down her legs. The dress is showing a decent amount of cleavage, and she is wearing gray heels.

"I knew you'd look better in a tie," A voice says behind them.

Sun and Ersa turn around to see Blake. Blake is wearing a short-sleeved purple dress that goes to above her knees, with a slit down the right side, showing her leg. Around her waist is a black belt. The dress has two straps that go up to a black collar around her neck, slowing a little cleavage. Her upper chest, upper back, and shoulders are covered in a black

mesh, and she is wearing a purple bow that covers her ears instead of her usual black one.

"I could say quite the same." Ersa retorts before linking arms with Sun.

"No hard feelings Blake?" Ersa asks Blake if she's that Sun is taking her to the dance instead of her.

"No, my first dance is spoken for, so we're good," Blake says that she's fine.

"Alright then, see you inside." Ersa and Sun head for the ballroom.

Inside, everyone is enjoying themselves, including Blake as she took up Yang's previous offer for dance, having Yang spin her around before they bow to one another. Yang then motions for Sun to take over and he starts dancing with Blake while Yang walks away. Yang walks up to Ruby, Weiss, and Medi as they look on at Blake dancing with

Sun, laughing at something he said before looking back at them, smiling.

"I told you she would come," Yang says.

"Mission accomplished," Weiss adds.

"So…what do we do now?" Ruby asks, looking at them.

"Just have fun," Yang says before she, Weiss, and Medi leave Issia and Ruby to themselves and Ruby watches them go.

"Does that mean that I can change out of these stupid things and into my hood now?" Ruby pleads. "Stupid lady stilts," Ruby complains about her pumps as she still has trouble walking in them.

"Come on Ruby, the night still young." Issia bumps Ruby in the side, almost making her lose balance.

"Not enjoying yourselves?" They hear a voice and see Professor Ozpin walk up beside Ruby' left side.

"Oh, no, haha. Everything's fine. I'm just not much of a…fancy-pancy, dancy girl," Ruby replies.

"Well, you can't spend your entire life on the battlefield, even if you may want to," Ozpin says.

"Yeah, that lesson's been floating around a lot lately," Ruby says, crossing her arms.

"If you think about it, fighting and dancing aren't so different. Two partners, interlocked, heh. Although, one wrong move on the ballroom merely lead to a swollen foot," Ozpin says.

"Or a twisted ankle," Ruby mutters, looking at her feet.

"It's not every day that friends are able to come together like this. Time has a way of testing our bonds, but it's nights like these that can help make them stronger than ever. Nights like these are ones we'll never forget," Ozpin explains to them as they watch everyone else enjoying the night.

Ruby and Issia smile at this.

"Well, I'll leave you two to enjoy yourselves. Have a nice night," Ozpin says before walking behind them to go somewhere else.

"Is it me or does Ozpin, lets off more than he knows?" Issia asks Ruby once Ozpin is out of earshot.

"You guys are just in time," Yang says from the podium as she looks at the new guests.

The two new guest turns out to be Indigo and a dark-haired girl with violet eyes. Indigo is wearing a black tuxedo with green lines on the edges of the jacket and shoulders, along with a gray vest, a white buttoned-up dress shirt, a gold bowtie, and black dress shoes. Meanwhile, the girl is wearing a white sleeveless dress, but pink under her chest, and going down to above her knees, and brown pumps.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, I hope you'll let my girlfriend in?" Indigo says, smiling alongside her girlfriend.

Yang sweeps her arm forwards, "Come on in."

* * *

**Writer: And that's where we end things for now. Yep, I have a few surprises in store for next time, also the chapter after next I'll going deeper with the Holdback sisters. So stick around for the next one.**

**Also for those reading in the future, I have patron set up so donate if you want. Later's.**


End file.
